


Hiding The Truth

by DarkenedInnocence



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Ichiru, Blood, Child Abuse, Dom Kaname, Dom/sub, Doms and Subs are known, Gore, Half-Siblings, Ichiru and Zero are not twins, Kaname's parents are dead, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sub Zero - Freeform, Subspace, Vampires are not known, Violence, Yuuki bashing, Yuuki has problems, Yuuki is a Bitch, Yuuki is not nice, Zero has a dark past, Zero is bad ass, Zero's parents are dead, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedInnocence/pseuds/DarkenedInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero is a submissive. He has been one his whole life. No one knows he's a submissive, and if they do, they forgot. Being turned into a Vampire was the least of his worries. After Shizuka died, Zero found out that he wasn't even related to his father, and his mother? She's his father. Now he finds out that not only is Ichiru not his twin, but he's half pure blood? Just who was his mother?</p><p>Kaname is a dominant. He's been looking for a submissive his whole life. His sister, Yuuki, is beginning to look like the only submissive he'd be willing to take as a mate. Then he meets Zero, a beta that is closer to the dom side of the scale than the sub side. If only he was a sub, then Kaname would ditch his sister and woo him. He's also worried about Zero, he hasn't been looking so good lately, and Zero refuses to take his blood. Kaname can't help but subconsciously woo him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Is Painful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I have gone through all of the chapters 1-5 that I have written, and fixed any errors or mistakes I made, that I found. Chapter six is being written as you read. I hope to have it up either sometime today, or with in the next week. Thank you for your patience and support.

          Zero sat with his back pressed to the wall in the back of White Lily's stall. White Lily stood vigil in front of the Hunter, nuzzling his silver hair every once in a while, when his aura turned depressing. He had his knees pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. Silent tears fell as feeling of despair, guilt, and self-loathing filled him. What did he ever do for life to turn out like this for him? What God did he piss off, or was it Fate that he pissed off? His father--  _No_ , the man that tortured him for years under the guise of training, wasn't his father. His Mother, who was just as hard on him, but more loving, forgiving, wasn't his mother. Oh no, she wasn't his mother, she was his  _Father._   His  _Mother,_  she was a Pure Blood. He was the perfect mix of Vampire Hunter and Pure Blood. His brother, his  _Twin,_ wasn't even his twin. No, he was his  _half-_ sibling. A half-sibling, who hated him since the day they both could talk and walk. Zero thinks back to the time he spent in the room with Hiou Shizuka before she died.

 

* * *

 

           _Shizuka looked at Zero with madness in her eyes. But under that madness was an unconditional love. It disturbed Zero. The woman, the Pure Blood, that changed him into this falling Level D Ex-Human, loved him? She smiled at him, at his confusion. She reaches her hand out to him, and even though he's a good six feet away, he still flinches away from her. Her smile adopts a saddened tinge to it. The amount of sadness made Zero feel guilty, like when the Chairman tries so hard to make a meal for his family, and it ends in a disaster of unrecognizable food, slightly burnt and moving. It makes Zero want to whine his distress and curl up next to Shizuka and let her calm him, let her soothe him as her hand strokes his soft Silver hair. He wants that so bad, but why? She turned him and made the last few years of his life miserable. She took his twin away and turned him against Zero. Why did he seek comfort from her?_

_"Zero, come here, my child." Zero wanted to scowl at her, yell at her, but his body moved forward, under the power of his master, the one who turned him. She stroked his hair as he leaned over her failing body. "My child, there is much you don't know, much you need to learn. I have so much I need to tell you. But I have not the time nor the strength. My last gifts to you, are my blood and my memories. Within my memories lies the answers to your questions, and your heritage, your history. My poor child, fate has been cruel to you, part of a family from which half is not yours, scared by a mother trying to right a wrong done long ago, and cursed to be hunted by your brother, who you love so dearly, yet hates you." Zero was in shock. This was not the Pure Blood Hiou Shizuka he knew. This person wasn't the vicious Vampire that ripped into his neck turning him. This was a delusional and sad Vampire dying and wanting closure with her family, which he was not part of, but because she turned him, latched on to. Zero had so many questions, and even fewer answers._

_"Drink from me, My Son. Turn me to dust, give me death, My New Beginning, My Zero." Zero tried not to, tried to resist the lure of her command, resist the blood lust that over took him as his head was pushed into her neck. It made Zero shiver. It felt like he was feeding from Kaname, but instead he was draining the woman that turned him. Her blood was like the cherry trees, the sweet blossoms and even sweeter fruit. "That's My Son. My Beautiful baby boy. I love you, My Zero."_

_Tears flowed from Zero's lilac eyes as he heard those words. Gently pulling his fangs from her throat, he lapped at her neck, cleaning up the spilled blood. He pulled back and watched as Shizuka caressed his cheek, tears in her eyes that once again held unconditional love, and another emotion that Zero had rarely seen, pride. She was proud of him. The only thing he could say that felt right on his tongue was, "Mom?"_

_"I'm so proud of you. My good boy, My Zero." Tears streaked down both of their cheeks as Shizuka slowly turned to dust and blew away on the wind. Zero held back sobs as memories surfaced. Her memories, Shizuka's memories. Memories of her and his mother smiling together, laughter in the air as they introduced each other as mates. 'My mom was her mate.' Memories of them being cruelly separated by both the Vampire Council and the Vampire Hunter Association. Memories of his mom sneaking out to meet Shizuka. Then memories of both his mom and Shizuka being pregnant, Shizuka with his mom's child, and his mom with that man's child. Memories of Shizuka being hunted by both organizations as she fled clutching a tiny lavender bundle to her chest. Memories of her showing up in his mom's hospital room, where she held two bundles, one was Ichiru, and the other was dead. They whispered together before they noticed footsteps approaching rapidly. Shizuka handed her bundle to Zero's mom. She looked down at him, and Zero saw himself. He watched as she kissed his forehead, and sealed his Pure Blood side before picking up the still bundle and leaving out the window. Ichiru had killed his twin in the womb, but he was still so sickly and weak that it seemed normal for Zero to be the other twin._

_Zero thought back to his childhood. Looking after Ichiru, always being glared at by his Dad, his Mom always fussing over him more than Ichiru. His father spent more time with Ichiru than him. Zero looked too much like Shizuka for him to love Zero. He didn't know his dad was breeding hate for him in his so-called twin. Zero delved into Shizuka's memories again. He found his mom and Shizuka plotting to kill her husband and Ichiru if he showed signs of being like his father, and unlocking Zero's Pure Blood side. It had gone well, but Shizuka needed a way in, and then Ichiru gave her the perfect in. He hated Zero, and he wanted to be stronger. He'd let her in if she turned him. Shizuka agreed, but had no intention of letting him live or turning him. Zero watched as Shizuka burst in the house. He watched as his father recognized her and took and put a knife to his mom's throat. He watched as he killed Zero's mom. As Shizuka screeched and attacked him. Blood splattered everywhere and dripping from everything. The next part Zero knew well. His turning. Shizuka wanted to be gentle though. She couldn't with Ichiru watching and she tried to get Zero to take her blood to complete unlocking his Pure Blood side and Status, but between Ichiru pulling at her and the sounds of more Hunters approaching, she whispered comforting words to Zero before taking Ichiru and disappearing._

_More tears streamed down Zero's face. Shizuka was his mom, and she was trying to right the wrong that happened so many years ago, but Ichiru got in the way, along with Ichiru's dad. All they wanted was to be happy, but so many didn't want them happy. They tore them a part and sentenced them to death. Shizuka was a Submissive, like Zero, and his Mom was a Dominant. Ichiru is a very weak Dominant born to two Dominant parents, and it ruined him. One last memory forced itself to the forefront of Zero's mind. Shizuka's last moments. Her sadness at knowing her child hated her for things that were out of her control, satisfaction at being able to hold him one last time, Pride at what a good boy her son is, and how smart. Love, so much unconditional love as she looks at him and hears his last word to her. Right before she turned to dust the memory holds the largest amount of happiness, and love, at being called 'Mom' at least once before she died, and at finally being able to rest in peace knowing her son had the tools and knowledge to keep him and his future safe. She felt so happy to also being able to finally join her mate and love once more._

 

* * *

 

Zero snapped out of his memories and thoughts as he's nudged and nuzzled by White Lily. If she wasn't already here before Shizuka died, he'd say that she was her reincarnation. He smiles at her and chuckles before reaching up and patting her muzzle. Zero dries his tear stained face and stands. He looks out at the sky through a small window by White Lily's stall. It's almost time for the Cross-Over. Zero sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. He had been avoiding Cross-Over. The other Vampires would be able to tell that he was no longer Level D or falling. He finally mastered hiding his aura, and some of his Pure Blood powers. He's not sure what other powers he might have, but he's being cautious. He has to laugh, a Submissive on the edge of becoming a Beta, goes from a Level D on his way to a Level E and jumps straight to Pure Blood. Not only is he a Pure Blood, but his Mom's line from his Hunter's side was the closest thing to royalty you can get without actually being, ya know, royal. Petting White Lily and giving her his last sugar cubes, Zero exits her Stall.

          "I'll see you later Lily. I've got to keep an eye on... My... fellow... Vamps. I'll visit when I can." Zero says to her as he exits the stables. Zero was having a hard time adjusting. He was always a Vampire. He is a Pure Blood. He shouldn't hate all Vampires, but the Vampire Council and The Vampire Hunter Association. Which means he shouldn't hate Kaname as a fellow Pure Blood. Zero sighs. He never hated Kaname, disliked him at first, yes. Now? He knew he had feelings for the brunette and he only kept them hidden to protect Yuuki, who was like a little sister to him. She is in love with Kaname, and she knew him longer than he did, so he had no right to like? Yes, like Kaname.

          Zero gets lost in his thoughts as he walks to the gates and wall that separate the Day and Night classes. Right now the Vampire Council wants to kill him for killing a Pure Blood, but Kaname is preventing that from happening until they have answers, and Zero had been avoiding Kaname. 'Today,' Zero thinks, 'Today after the Night classes I'll tell Kaname what happened. I'll even let him drink my blood to see my memories.'

          Zero snaps out of his thoughts as the screaming Day class girls, and a few boys, nearly bowl over Yuuki trying to catch a glance at the Night class. Zero scowls at them as he feels a protectiveness surge through him for Yuuki, who he sees as family. Submissives are dangerous when their family, what they see as family, is threatened or in danger. Right now Yuuki is in both. With his scowl deepening he stalks over to where Yuuki is, balances her and turns his deadly gaze on the Day class. They all gulp and take several steps back in unison. Zero glances over Yuuki, checking for damage, before returning to his side of the Cross-Over. The screaming increases as the gates begin to open. Finally, Zero has had enough.

          "QUIET! If you refuse to return to your dorms in the face of detention or expulsion, then form two straight lines and lower your volume! If I catch you out of line, or breaking any of the rules that you all  _know,_  I won't hesitate to set up a special detention and speak with the Headmaster about expelling you. If you think I won't remember who violates my terms, then you have another thing coming." Zero scowls and glares at the Day class as a few of them leave, but the rest form two perfectly straight, almost OCD, lines. The ones that have their cell phones or camera's out to take pictures quickly put them away as Zero's gaze travel over them. The dead silence that follows, even with the Night class walking through the gate and pausing to look at Zero, makes Zero smile. His smile is sweet as he looks over the Day class. "Thank you."

          Both the Night and Day classes were stunned at this smiling Zero. The Day class was in awe. The Night class was in Shock. Zero almost seemed, Submissive. They all glance at his neck but he's not wearing a tie. At Cross Academy they color of tie you wear tells of your status. Submissive's get red, Dominants get a deep dark purple, and Betas get a dark green tie. Zero has the dark red ties, he just never wears them. Kaname on the other hand has a dark purple tie. Yuuki has a red tie, along with all the girls but Rima, who had a dark purple tie, and Seiren, who had a dark green tie. Aidou and Kain were both Betas, with the dark green ties, Takuma had a dark red tie, and Shiki his mate had a dark purple tie. Betas, like Subs and Doms, can change from Beta to either Dom or Sub. For Doms and Subs, they can change to Betas and then to the complete other end of the scale if they are treated as either the Sub or Dom. This helps balance the system and keeps there from being submissive Doms or dominant Subs. Zero knows that everyone thinks he's a Beta on the edge of becoming a Dominant, when he's actually a Submissive on the verge of being a Beta.

          Kaname, snapping out of the stupor he was in approaches Zero. When he opens his mouth to tell Zero to come see him after class, Zero is already nodding. "I'll see you after class to give you the answers to the questions you couldn't figure out for math."

           "Thank you Zero. Also, thank you for getting the Day class so organized so quickly." Kaname knows that what Zero said was code for talking about what happened with Shizuka. Kaname couldn't help but praise Zero for doing a good job, and he caught Zero trying not to preen at the compliment. 'How interesting.' Kaname thinks. 'He was acting like a Submissive.' Kaname nods to Yuuki and sends her a smile before leading the Night class the rest of the way to class. 


	2. The Truth Isn't Acceptable

          Zero looks through the trees as he patrols. The sky is lightening, it'll be dawn soon. Yuuki had already turned in, like normal, leaving the rest of the grounds to Zero. Don't get Zero wrong, he loves Yuuki like a sister, but sometimes an attitude, a personality, that shows and makes him wonder if the Yuuki he knows, is the real Yuuki. He knows she's Kaname's little sister, and that she's a Pure Blood that got locked away like his. His personality didn't change because he was so young when it first got put away, but Yuuki, she was older. She might have been completely opposite of how she is now. It makes Zero somewhat sad that that sweet little girl will go away someday. He knows Kaname plans on unlocking her Pure Blood side either right before or right after Ridou dies. He knows that he's been mounting an attack. Gathering Level E's and making an army of them, all under Ridou's control. Zero can only hope that he'll be ready by then, and that the school will survive.

          Shaking himself from his morbid thoughts, Zero forces his body to move towards the Moon Dorms, a place that, any other time, he'd gladly avoid. As he walks there, he tries to focus his thoughts, and gather them together with the important information. He knows that he can trust Kaname and his inner circle with his secret of being a Pure Blood Hybrid. He can't tell Yuuki, because it'll be known by everyone with in five hours, and he can't trust it to Kaito, his friend and fellow Hunter. Kaito hates Pure Bloods, and Vampires in general, too much. In fact the only reason he talks to Zero since he's been turned is because of Yagari-Sensai. Zero trusts the Chairman, but has been unable to get him alone long enough to tell him. Yagari-Sensai, Zero really wants to tell his Master, but he's unsure if Yagari will take the information straight to the VHA President, or if he'll keep it a secret for him. Even with Yagari dancing around and attempting, because frankly he sucks at it, to court Cross Kaien, or the Chairman, as Zero calls him regardless of Cross' many attempts to get him to call him 'Daddy', he's unsure if Yagari'll stick with Kaien on what to do with the information. Kaname and his inner circle, them Zero knows that he can trust for sure. Kaname and his friends find the Council rather, annoying, to put it lightly.

          By the time that Zero makes his decision and has what he wants to say prepared, the doors to the Moon Dorms looms in front of him. Zero's palms are sweaty and his instincts, his Submissive ones, are telling him to turn and run. He pushes the feeling down. He can do this. After all, Kaname invited him in. So he raises his hand to knock, only to find it shaking. He scowls at his hand and wipes the sweat from his palms on his pants before trying again. This time his hand stays firm and his knocks echo on the other side of the door. Zero waits for about ten seconds before he hears the 'tap tap tap' of footsteps approaching the door. He takes a step back from the doors, what he considers a polite distance. The door swings open on well-oiled hinges and reveals Ichijou Takuma, the vice president for the Night Class. Takuma smiles at Zero before greeting him.

          "Welcome, Kiryuu-Kun. Please follow me to the Lounge. Kaname-Sama and the others are waiting there. I do apologize though, I tried to make it so you two could be alone, but the others don't trust you to be alone with Kaname-Sama. They're convinced that it will end in bloodshed." Takuma explains as he leads Zero through the ridiculously large Dorm. Zero shrugs as he walks next to Takuma.

          "It will end in bloodshed, just not with the Vampire's blood that they think, and not violently." Zero's answer makes Takuma look at him. Outwardly Zero looks relaxed, but Takuma can see his tensed muscles ready for a fight, or to run. Takuma can also see that Zero doesn't mean to start any of the violence, like he might have in the past. It makes Takuma wonder what might have changed.  Zero knows he's being watched and can't help but tense up more, even though it's only slightly. Takuma nods at him before pushing the doors to the Lounge open. Once Zero and Takuma are inside the doors, Takuma shuts them, and returns to Shiki's side, where his mate nuzzles him. Shiki has never had a problem with Zero, they both have a mutual respect for one another. Kain looks bored while he holds back Aidou, who looks ready to launch himself at Zero. Ruka glares at Zero. Rima, like Shiki, has no problem with Zero and mostly ignores him. Seiren watches him, but it's more with a calming motherly gaze than as a threat. Kaname watches the reactions of his inner circle to Zero, and then Zero's reactions. Zero was tense when he came into the room, and when the doors shut he relaxed slightly. He relaxed further when he noticed Seiren's gaze on him. All of this made Kaname curious and he hoped he was getting answers soon. Kaname clears his throat, looking at Zero.

          "Is this room safe?" Zero asks, all pretenses of playful fighting gone. Usually he'd joke around but this is no joking matter. It startles some of them, mainly Aidou and Ruka. Takuma is pleasantly surprised, along with Kaname.

          "Yes, it is. Not only is it sound proof, it's been charmed to stay silent, and I'm using my powers to make sure it stays that way." Kaname answers. He's rather proud that Zero asked, instead of just rushing in with his account of what happened. "Now, how will this happen? Should we ask you questions and have you answer them, or should we hear your story first and then ask questions to get a more detailed account? And, please, have a seat. No need to remain standing throughout all of this."

          "I think it'd be better to have me tell you the story first, as it's one that you won't believe. However, if you need more proof, I am willing to let one of you bite me and view the memories of what happened then, I also will add some memories that were given to me on that day." Zero replied as he looked over the room. If Takuma hadn't called it a Lounge, Zero would have taken it for a small library or reading room. There were two small book shelves on each opposite wall, a few potted plants in each corner, a love seat facing the door with a small table and lamp, on the opposite wall was another love seat set up the same way, on the adjacent walls there were two armchairs each with a small table and lamp between them, in the middle of the room was a coffee table. Takuma and Shiki occupied the love seat facing the door, with Kaname taking up one of the armchairs adjacent to them, in front of the door. Aidou and Ruka sat in the other love seat, with Ruka closest to the door, and Kain sat in the armchair closest to Aidou, as to keep him from doing something that he'll regret later. Rima sat in the armchair next to Kain, and Seiren stood in the corner between Shiki and Kaname. Leaving one chair open, the armchair next to Kaname. The room was lit by the chandelier and the lamps. Zero sighed as he sank down into the armchair. Then he removed his shoes, putting them under his chair, and tucked his feet underneath himself.

          "I think that'd be a good idea. Please, begin your story." Kaname says as he smiles at Zero. 'He looks so cute and submissive when he sits like that. His posture says that he's comfortable, I wonder what happened to make Vampire Hating Zero, so comfortable surrounded by eight of them.' Zero nods, and for a moment Kaname wonders if he said his thought out loud, but soon realizes that Zero was nodding to his earlier command.

          "I only meant to pass her room. I knew she was in there, and that if I went in, I'd kill her. So I ignored the door as though it wasn't even there. I should have gone around, because the moment I passed her door, I was in her grasp. Her power over me forced me to walk to the door and go in. I fought it, I fought the pull. It took me five minutes to get the door open even though she had unlocked it for me. I ended up in the room, and she reached for me..." Zero explained all that happened, his thoughts and feelings as it happened, Kaname and the others knew that what he said was the truth. His face was filled with emotions other than hate and anger. By the time he got to the part where he pulled out his fangs, Zero was choking back sobs and tears were running down his cheeks. Zero paused his story and looked at Kaname. "The next parts are not relevant to her death, not entirely. I know I can trust you, and most of the ones here in this room to not tell a word of what happened next until I'm ready to come out. This next part destroyed my world, my life. My whole life was all a lie, from the moment I was born, to the moment that Shizuka died. The Vampire Council  _and_  the Vampire Hunter Association cannot know of what I'm about to tell you. Ku-- Kaname, if there is one person in here that you don't trust not to go to either of them, please make them leave before I continue."

          "None of those in this room will speak a word of what you say now. You may continue your story, Zero." Kaname says, thrilled that Zero called him by his first name instead of his last, and allowed him to call Zero by his first name as well. Zero takes a deep breath and lets is out. Aidou is incensed. 'Kiryuu called Kaname-Sama by his first name without the -Sama!'

          "I looked at her and the only word that felt right, that would pass my lips was 'Mom'..." Zero continued his story, a hand over his heart as though it physically pained him to talk about this, and in a way, it did. He had killed and hated his own mother, who only ever tried to do what was best for him. It tore Zero's Submissive side apart, and the rest of him as well. Zero is a very caring person even though he rarely or never shows it. All the Vampires in the room, accept for Aidou and maybe Ruka, can see that Zero really needs a hug right now. When Zero had finished speaking, silence fell over the room. Takuma and Rima both were about to stand and go hug Zero when Aidou ripped himself from Kain's grasp and snarled at Zero. The others watched in rising horror as Zero fought with himself to stand his ground. He had stayed relatively still, but flinched back in his seat.

          "I don't believe you! You're making it all up! You're just trying to save your own skin, trying to look small and submissive, needing protection. Everything you just said is all one big thought out lie!" Aidou snarled at Zero, his eyes tinging red in his anger. Kaname and the rest of the Vampires watching went to stand and drag Aidou down and away from the obviously scared and hurt Zero. However, Zero stands and faces Aidou. Then he unbuttons his shirt and shows Aidou his neck.

          "Then bit me and see my memories, and hers. You know the trauma I went through, and how I hate anything with fangs or teeth near my neck, yet I'm willing to allow it to show my innocence." Zero stepped closer to Aidou, and his eyes snapped to Zero's neck, bleeding completely red with blood lust. Seiren moved closer to the two, ready to rip them away from each other if necessary. Kaname found his tongue and protested.

          "Zero--"

          "Let him, Kaname! I said I would allow it, and I'm not going back on my word once it's given." Zero never took his eyes off of Aidou, but his words were directed at Kaname, and the rest of them. After Zero had finished speaking Aidou lunged at him and buried his fangs in Zero's neck. Zero cried out in pain and then whimpered as blood ran down his neck. Aidou was in heaven. 'Zero's blood is so sweet. almost like he was a...' Then Aidou gasped and yanked himself away from Zero, tearing his neck open further. Zero cried out again and pressed his palm against his neck to stem the bleeding. Aidou had stumbled away from Zero, falling to the floor and pressing himself against the coffee table. His head swirled with Zero's emotions and both his and Shizuka's memories. He felt sick. He let his jealousy and anger get the better of him. He knew Kaname liked Zero, and he hated Zero for that. Zero, who is a Submissive on the verge of becoming a Beta because he was never properly cared for as a Submissive. Zero, who hated Vampire's because is life was destroyed by one only to find out later that he had always been a Pure Blood and that his Mother was the one who 'turned' him. His twin was never his twin, and hated him. Aidou could barely hold himself back from retching. Before the others could spring into action, Aidou did.

          "Zero's a Submissive?" Aidou asked dazedly, then snapped out of it when he realized that Zero was still bleeding. "Zero-Sama! I'm sorry! Please allow me to help you!" Aidou took his handkerchief out and wiped Zero's neck, gently. Then he took Zero into his arms and held him as Zero sobbed from both the pain and the emotions that he had to go through to force all those memories onto Aidou. Aidou shushed him and petted his hair. Kaname felt possessiveness and jealousy flare up in him as Aidou held Zero. Then he thinks about what Aidou had said before he began caring for Zero. 'So, Zero's a Submissive, I can see why he'd want to keep that quiet.' Kaname rose from his seat and gently took Zero from Aidou. Aidou allowed him to take Zero, he knew that what Zero needed right now was not a Beta, but a Dominant. Kaname sat back in his armchair and held Zero in his lap. Zero buried his head in Kaname's chest and allowed Kaname to calm him. Once Zero was calm enough, he leaned back and went to remove himself from Kaname's lap, but Kaname just held him there. Zero couldn't help but blush lightly. The rest of the Vampires, including Ruka and Aidou, thought that they made a cute picture.

          "I can see why you'd want being a Submissive kept quiet, Zero." Kaname said trying to further soothe Zero. All he got was a shaking Zero, Kaname looked at the others in confusion. Then they all heard Zero's laugh. It was a smooth laugh that made them all feel happier, but still confused on why he's laughing, all but Aidou, who knew what Zero was, what Zero had been telling them he was. When Zero finally calmed down enough to speak, he left the room speechless.

          "Actually, I couldn't care less about people knowing that I'm a Submissive. It's the fact that I'm a perfect Pure Blood-Hunter Hybrid. Shizu-- My Mom, she hid me from both the Council and the VHA. My brother is still out there and wants me dead, but he doesn't know what I am, or what I was to her. It's hard enough being forced to spend most of my life as a Dominant when I'm a Submissive. My... Dad? My Dad made sure I got enough care as a Submissive to stay one, she could only show so much care for me without my... Ichiru's Father finding out. He never loved her, both him and the VHA were using her to make a more powerful line, which failed miserably. If they knew that I was Shizuka and Dad's son, mixed with being a Submissive, they'd pump me full of hormones, and force me to mate with a Dominant of their choosing. Probably some abusive asshole that would keep me at home, most likely pregnant all the time. The Council already sees me as a threat, if they knew, I'd be an even bigger threat. They'd put a bounty on my head. I've never hidden the fact that I'm a Submissive, but I don't spread it around either. I've got the Submissive ties, but after being dragged to class with a tie by Yuuki, I stopped wearing them, less chance of death by strangulation that way." Zero explained, getting laughs from everyone as he finished his explanation.

          "Zero, your secret is safe with us. We'll take care of you. Now it's definitely a surprise to find out that you are both a Pure Blood and a Submissive. If you want we can move you to the Moon Dorms and actually give you the care that you need, and the training you need as a Pure Blood, to control your new powers." Kaname offered. Zero chuckled a little.

          "And have Yuuki all over me? I don't think so. She has some major jealousy issues. Why do you think that all the others get massive amounts of fan mail, yet you only get one or two? She keeps all the fan-girls away from her precious Kaname-Senpai. She's scary when she wants to be, and lately her episodes of completely opposite personality have been happening more and more often. I know that her Pure Blood was sealed away at a young age, but older than I was, so my personality stayed the same, but hers would change back to the attitude she had previously, which I'm sure you know more about." Kaname sighed and nodded.

          "She was their little Princess, spoiled her rotten. She was mainly only ever around our parents and me. However she would get very clingy when we went to parties, and after the parties anyone that showed interest in me, would start to avoid me. So I guess she thinks that I belong to her still. Even though..." Kaname paused, and his eyes looked far away. Zero nudged him.

          "What's the matter, Kaname?" Kaname blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head.

          "Well, It's just that at the time we thought she was a Submissive, but looking back on her behavior and the behavior she's beginning to show... I believe she might be a Dominant." Zero looked like he had smelled something bad.

          "Oh, this is bad." Kaname nods and the rest of the inner circle feel their apprehension. Everything is silent as they all think up of different scenarios. "If she was majorly possessive back then, she'll be even more so now, at least it will seem that way. Since we are all use to this sweet Yuuki, not evil possessive Yuuki. Well, except for me. She seems to already have it out for me. Mainly because I told her that I hated Kaname, which I actually really don't, and you pay somewhat more attention to me than to her. So even if I didn't except your invitation to stay in the Moon Dorms, I'm screwed."

          "And she'll smell Kaname all over you." Shiki spoke up, which surprised everyone but Zero. Zero twists himself around in Kaname's lap to face Shiki. A question written all over his face. "Well, for the past hour or so that you were explaining and Kaname was soothing you, both of you were scent marking each other."

          There's dead silence following those words. Then Zero opens his mouth. "EH!?!? We were? I-I Didn't even notice."

          "You were! Oh! I didn't see it earlier, but I do now. Zero, you might actually be safer here in the Moon Dorms." Takuma exclaimed. Zero thumped his head against Kaname's chest, before realizing what he was doing and the he attempts to remove himself from Kaname. Attempts being the operative word. Kaname just tightens his hold on Zero and allows a calming rumble to vibrate in his chest. Zero goes limp in his arms.

          "You are playing dirty." Zero glares up at Kaname as he chuckles, along with the rest of the Vampires in the room. Well, except for Seiren, but she does smile an amused smile. "If you want to know how bad Yuuki is get a girlfriend and see what happens."

          "Why, thank you Zero, for volunteering." Kaname says as he nuzzles Zero's neck, which turns Zero into putty. Then Zero registers just  _what_  Kaname had said.

          "W-Wait a minute! What do mean v-volunteering?! I never volunteered for anything! O-oi! Yamero! Guys! Help me!" Zero struggled as Kaname just continued to nuzzle Zero's neck. They all shook their heads and denied Zero any help. They would actually prefer the grumpy perfect to anyone else that Kaname could have chosen, including Yuuki. Aidou looks at Zero and then slowly smiles. Zero wonders what he's smile about before he realizes that he gave Aidou his memories from before the Cross-Over, when he admitted to himself that he liked Kaname. Zero eyes widen and his mouth drops open as he points to Aidou. "Don't you dare tell them Aidou!"

          "Tell us what?" Was what was chorused around the room. Zero knew that Aidou was going to tell them, so he pulled out his secret weapon. Something so rarely seen, that some say it was a myth. Zero threw Aidou his best puppy-dog-eyes, and pouty lip. Just when Zero was about to throw in a wounded whine, Aidou crumbled.

          "OKAY! Okay! I won't tell them... Right now. Just, put the puppy-dog-eyes away please!" Aidou says covering his face so he won't have to see Zero's face. The rest of the Vampires in the room were in awe. They just witnessed something they heard Yuuki say that he could do, but never believed her. His puppy-dog-eyes were more effective than being threatened with his Bloody Rose. They continued to be in awe as he gave Aidou a dazzling smile. They almost had to shield their eyes from the brightness. It also occurs to them that this is as open as they've ever seen Zero, around anyone other than White Lily. That in itself made them want to protect him. Zero turns to Kaname.

         "And what about you? Since when do you like me? You hate me." Zero gets a little sad at the thought of Kaname hating him, but he doesn't let that show. Kaname raises an eyebrow flicks his eyes between the two of them. Zero rolls his eyes at Kaname and lightly punches him in the arm. "Okay, so maybe you don't  _hate_  me, but you don't exactly  _like_  me either."

          "Zero, from the very first day I met you, and you attacked me with a fork, I knew that I liked you. You were this fiery creature and I lamented the fact that I thought you to be a Beta turning into a Dominant. I still liked you, I just couldn't really do anything about it. Plus the fact that you hated the sight me. So I resorted to more... Juvenile methods of showing my interest and affection. By pulling pigtails, if you would. Not the best method, but it worked in getting me closer to you. Now that I know that you are a Submissive, I can show you my true feelings and court you. Which I will begin to do now, Yuuki be damned." Kaname revealed to Zero. The rest of Kaname's Inner Circle already knew this, so they were able to watch Zero's reaction instead of being flabbergasted. Zero, once more, got a light blush across his cheeks, he also avoids eye contact with Kaname, and everyone else in the room.

           "I-I... I don't know what to say to that. I-I mean... I--You--" Zero huffs and goes to his default mode, making everyone laugh as he blushes and tries to hide himself. "Stupid Vampire."


	3. The Truth Is Sneaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some vocabulary that will be helpful.
> 
> Heave his Hardtack: Vomit.
> 
> Head: Bathroom/toilet.

          Kaname smiles at the sleeping Zero in his lap. They had all discussed what course of action they were going to take, some options sounded  _much_ better than others. Kaname knew that Zero had a point about him being screwed, in more ways than one.  Yuuki would latch on to everything she thinks she knows about Kaname and Zero and make his life living  _hell._ Not that it wasn't already, in Zero's words. So Kaname decided that the best course of action, for now, was to covertly get him changed over to the Night Class, and get permission to court him, without Zero having a real say in the decision. Chairman Cross and him already had a plan for when Zero could no longer be safe to remain in the Day Class, that they could implement and give Zero no time to voice an objection. Of course his room would also be next to Kaname's, so he can 'keep an eye on him'. Zero of course will either hate this, or be fine with it. The old Zero, or the Zero that everyone thinks they know, would hate it. The new Zero...  _might_  be okay with it. Kaname looks down at Zero once more as he nuzzles the shoulder his head is laying on. Zero is curled up in Kaname's lap, head on Kaname's right shoulder, one hand curled in Kaname's shirt, and the other tucked close to his chest. Kaname looks back up when Aidou clears his throat.

          "I know something that you would  _love_  to know." All the vampires in the room perk up at that comment and throw Aidou questioning glances. "And be glad that he never uses that look he did earlier. He'd get your position of 'King of the School' in no time at all. It's actually kind of scary. If Shizuka had raised him, he'd use it all the time to get what he wants, but since he was raised by a Fucking Hunter, he was taught to not show any weakness, and that look would be considered weak. Even though it's probably the most powerful weapon he's got in his arsenal."

          "Aidou, are you or are you not going to tell us?" Surprisingly, it was Shiki that said this, and not Kaname. It surprised Kaname too, since those exact words were on his lips when Shiki beat him to it. So Kaname settled for raising an eyebrow at Aidou.

          "He gave me a memory that he didn't mean to. In that memory, he admits to himself that he likes Kaname-Sama, but refuses to show it to protect Yuuki. Who he knows 'loves' Kaname-Sama. So it might take longer to court him than you think. He is quite stubborn. He also thinks that if White Lily wasn't already here before Shizuka died, he'd think that she was her reincarnation. If I knew the intricate workings of White Lily's mind, and Zero's Mo-- Da-- Oh for-- Dominant Mom's mind, I'd say White Lily was his Dominant Mom's reincarnation. If I believed in reincarnation." Aidou pauses before pointing at all of them, "None of you heard any of that from me. He'll skin me alive if he finds out."

          This gets chuckles from all around the room, and a mini growl from Zero, from the raise in noise, which causes Aidou to still and pale. Everyone was trying to smother their mirth at his expression as he watched Zero, wide eyed, as he snuggled into Kaname further before letting out a short, quiet purr, and falling into a deeper sleep. Kaname's chest rumbles in amusement as Aidou relaxes. Kaname adjusts Zero in his arms before standing. "I think it's time we get to bed, I have an early start tomorrow. Getting Zero switched from Day to Night Class, and get permission to court him. There may or may not be a project for you Aidou, tomorrow, depending on what I find out. And a secret will be revealed if it happens the way I suspect. You all will simultaneously respect and hate Zero for it. Enough for now though. See you all tomorrow when the sun goes down."

          Several 'Good Nights' were chorused around the room as they left feeling both informed, and left in the dark. Seiren followed Kaname to his room and beyond it, as her's was to the right of his, to be within range to protect him better. She raised an eyebrow at him as he took Zero into his room, and Kaname rolled his eyes at her before jerking his head to the door to the left of his room. Seiren nods and enters her room. Her and Kaname became very close when she was assigned to guard him from a young age that they could read each other, allowing entire conversations without ever needing to say a word. Tomorrow Kaname wanted the room to the left of his to be prepared for Zero, but tonight, he'd spend the night in Kaname's bed. Seiren knew that her King, was giddy at having his chosen mate in his bed, even if there was no... Consummating going on. She was very correct in her thought. Kaname was giddy to have his chosen mate in his bed, even if all that happened was cuddling. Something that Kaname never thought to be possible with the normally grumpy, trigger-happy, Ex-Human Hunter Perfect. Seiren also knew about Zero being a Submissive. She helped hide him when his heats hit. She could see a deep sadness in him that seemed older than he is, and it made her heart hurt for him. She knew that her King wanted him, and knew that her King loved the chase as well. So she kept Zero being a Submissive to herself. Something she knew Zero was thankful for. He wasn't as stand offish with her, and she was able to comfort him when he needed it. There was also the rare time or two that she gladly forced him to drink her blood to keep him sane. Seiren guesses that on a certain level she knew his rank, and it made her except him as is. She liked talking with Zero. Even though more often than not, nothing was said out loud between the two. Like Kaname and her, she and Zero got to know each other that well. Only instead of playing body guard to him like she does Kaname, she plays mother. Or really cool and fun Aunt. Seiren goes to sleep smiling as she thinks up all sorts of situations to pull off to get Kaname and Zero time together.

          Kaname laid Zero down on his bed and gently removed Zero's grip from him, which Zero replaced with Kaname's pillow. It made Kaname laugh at the cuteness of Zero cuddling his pillow, curled up and slightly purring. It made Kaname's Dominant instincts rumble in joy, and pleasure seeing his mate comfortable in his 'den' and 'nest'. Dressing down in a pair of pajama pants, and using his powers to dress Zero in his much bigger pajama shirt, Kaname ready's himself for bed, smiling at the adorableness that is Zero in his oversized, on Zero anyways, shirt. Kaname slips into bed, pulling the covers over Zero and himself, removing his pillow from Zero's grip, and spoons Zero. Zero goes limp from beginning to squirm when the pillow was taken from him. Then he snuggles back against Kaname, which makes Kaname's chest rumble happily. Waving his hand to turn out the lights, Kaname slips into dreamland, his grip tightening on Zero slightly before loosening, smiling at Zero's responding purr. 

 

          Zero wakes up feeling safe, and very comfortable. Zero nuzzles into his pillow, having rarely felt this type of safety, warmth, and comfort, fully intending to enjoy it. Then Zero's 'pillow' chuckles in amusement. Zero's brows furrow. 'Pillows don't chuckle.' Zero thinks as he buries his face further into his 'pillow'. 'They also don't smell of old books, spices, roses, and... Kaname. My pillows definitely don't smell like Kaname.' Blinking his eyes Zero's sleepy lavender eyes look up and into Kaname's amused burgundy ones. Zero blinks a few more times, which Kaname thinks is adorable, before his brain catches up to two or four things. One, he's not in his room, or his Dorm room. Two, He's using Kaname as a pillow, which means two things. One, he's still dreaming. 'Oh please, please still be dreaming.' Two, if he's not dreaming, he's in Kaname's room, which means he's in Kaname's bed, which means that Kaname was serious about courting him and already courting him. Zero sneakily pinches himself to see if he is indeed dreaming. Zero's yelp turns into a squeak as pain filters through his sleepy haze and he tries to smother his reaction. Kaname chuckles some more and tightens his hold on Zero as Zero tries to jerk away. Kaname lets Zero up, and gets up as well. Zero, having not risen from the bed, only sat up, stares wide eyed at Kaname before yelling, "WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED!?!?" That was about the time that he noticed his own state of dress, and yelled, "WHY AM I HALF NAKED!?!? And why am I in your room?"

          "Well, you fell asleep in my arms this morning, and I didn't feel like taking you back to the Sun Dorms, and I felt you might be more comfortable in some pajamas, instead of sleeping in your uniform." Kaname watched in amusement as Zero's mouth opened and closed as he looked for something to say in response.

          "Why didn't you just stash me in a guest room or something?" Kaname raised an eyebrow and said in a tone that clearly stated that 'Kuran's get what Kuran's want'.

          "I wanted you next to me as I slept, so next to me you were." Zero blushes at what Kaname said and then scowls at him, because he remembers that he's supposed to be angry at Kaname, not acting like a school girl with a crush. Even though he technically  _is_ a school  _boy_ with a crush, but Kaname doesn't need to know that. (Zero still thinks that Kaname doesn't know. Too bad Aidou feels that they would be really good together, forsaking his own hero worship to get the two together.) Kaname thinks that Zero is even cuter scowling with a rosy blush across both cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Kaname puts some clothes out on the bed for Zero, before beginning to undress. "Here are some clothes for you to wear, I assume you know we need to speak to the Chairman today, preferably right after breakfast."

          "Right." Zero says, very serious, then looks up to see Kaname dropping his pajama pants to the floor. Zero squeaks, blushes red, again, and dives under the covers. Kaname chuckles once more, amused by Zero's antics, and amazed that Zero has gotten him to laugh more in the past two days, than he has in years. Zero doesn't bother asking Kaname what he thinks he's doing. He already knows his answer. He'd say 'I'm simply getting dressed for the day. And I want you, so you'll see me naked eventually anyway.' Zero scowls at himself as he listens to Kaname ruffling the fabric of his clothes and getting dressed. Then he hears silence for a little and then Kaname's amused voice.

          "You can come out now. I'm decent." Zero scowls at his somewhat smug tone.

          "How do I know you're not lying?" Kaname hums. Zero holds back a growl, at both himself and Kaname. Just barely one day of being treated like the Submissive he is and he's already turned soft!

          "I promise you Zero, that I am dressed." Zero, still not believing Kaname, can you really blame him? Slowly peaks from under the covers. Once he sees that Kaname is indeed, dressed, he gets up from the bed. Right before he goes to pull off Kaname's night shirt, he glares in Kaname's direction. Kaname just continues to look at him, waiting for him to undress and redress. Zero huffs, grabs the clothes left for him, and storms into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door, before he begins to get ready to go meet with the Chairman. Kaname, miraculously, stayed out of the bathroom and waited for Zero to finish. Zero comes out glaring because he realized that once again, he was wearing Kaname's shirt, but nothing else of Kaname's, thankfully, because it would just fall off of him. Zero never realized the difference in their sizes before now. He was only a little shorter than Kaname, being tall for a Submissive, but Kaname was broader in the shoulders and torso area, and Zero had slightly wider hips fit for birthing. Kaname's pants would have been snug on his hips, and baggy everywhere else. Kaname rather liked seeing Zero somewhat drowning in his shirt. It helped curb some of the feelings of possessiveness. Placing a hand on Zero's lower back, and guiding him out of the room, Kaname says, "Come along, it's breakfast time. Before we meet the others, do you need blood?"

          "No. I'm good. I might try and take some of the blood tablets later, see if I can actually use them now." Kaname was worried for Zero, because, to his knowledge, the last time Zero had any blood, was from Shizuka, and that was at least two weeks ago. Between dealing with his new powers, his Pure Blood side being unlocked, and being drank from by Aidou, Kaname wondered how Zero stayed away from the blood lust. If anyone got a paper cut, his eyes should tinge red. There have been at least three paper cuts that have bled, all from Takuma, who was obviously trying to research, or write to his grandfather on the Council. Not once, however, has Zero's eyes bled red, he didn't even twitch. It made Kaname wonder how hungry Zero was every time he fed from him, especially since he always seemed to wait until the very last possible second to feed, unless Kaname forced him to feed from him. It also testified to Zero's strength and will power. A lesser Man, Vampire, or Hunter, would have crumbled and fallen by now. Yet four years later, Zero still stays strong.

          When they reached the dining hall, Zero allowed Kaname to steer him to the head of the table, and seat him to the right of Kaname. Zero caught most of Kaname's Inner Circle trying to hide their smirks at just where he was seated. Once it dawned on Zero, who admittedly hasn't been at his best lately, the significance of where he was seated, did he blush and fidget, wondering if he should move, or if it'd be considered rude and an insult to the ruler or King of the Vampires. He didn't have a chance to finish debating with himself when Kaname's hand was on the back of his neck, just a gentle caress, and a plate of French toast placed in front of him.

          Zero was quiet as the meal continued, not that that was odd for him. Aidou had nabbed the seat next to him and was glancing at him every few minutes. This Zero found disconcerting. Aidou, the  _only_ Vampire that would have a grudge to hold against Zero, was, dare he say it, acting  _interested_ in Zero. It kind of creeping Zero out. If it weren't for the fact that Aidou and Kain shared some sort of relationship, Zero would be weary of him. Finally, Zero catches Aidou's eye when he glances over, and raises a questioning eyebrow. Aidou looks sheepish but opens his mouth to speak anyways.

          "You haven't touched your blood tablets, aren't you hungry? I drained quite a bit of blood yesterday." Zero looks ill at the thought of having to drink the blood tablets. He makes himself look small and weak, turning his big, slightly watery eyes to Aidou. Aidou felt torn, what was that look for?

          "But I'm not hungry." Zero says pouting. Aidou realizes what the look for was now. Zero was trying to get out of drinking his tablets. Aidou turns to Zero and with his hands on his hips, looking very much like a scolding uncle, He tells Zero his answer.

          "Kiryuu Zero, you will drink your blood tablets. You need the blood. I took too much from you yesterday and the very fact that you haven't given into blood lust yet is simply amazing. So you will be drinking your blood tablets, or so help me, I'll make you drink from me." Kaname is very amused by this, as it's the only way he's ever gotten Zero to drink from him. After a very impressive stare down, on Aidou's part, who stood up to the famous, or infamous, Kiryuu death glare. Finally Zero admitted defeat and huffed before taking the goblet of ruby red liquid, which was the dissolved blood tablets. Zero grimaces at the taste, not that anyone blamed him. Then they all watched as Zero paled, then turned slightly green, before turning pale once more. Aidou, knowing that  _that_ reaction was not a normal one, became concerned. Kaname frowned. Looks like their secret was going to come out. He'll have to have Aidou figure out why Zero can't have the blood tablets. Not that Kaname minds, he likes feeding Zero. He is worried though, what if Zero needs to feed and he's not there? Who will feed him then? Would Zero even be able to take anyone else's blood? Aidou touched Zero's forehead. "Hey, are you okay Zero? You turned awfully pale. Zero?"

          Zero slapped a hand over his mouth before jerking from his seat and running from the room. Kaname and his Inner Circle quickly follow him. Zero barely made it to a nearby bathroom, and to the toilet before proceeding to heave his hardtack into the head. The sweet scent of Zero's blood filled the air. not only does his body reject the blood tablets, but it then begins to purge itself of Zero's blood as well. Kaname, had gone in and knelt by Zero, rubbing soothingly at his back. The rest of the Inner Circle stared in horror. Zero, wiping the blood from his lips, gives the stunned Vampires a half smirk. Then, to lighten the situation, he rasps, "They definitely taste worse coming back up."

         Aidou stalks over to him, cradles him bridal style, and begins to stalk off. "We are going to my lab and you are going to answer a few questions."

          "Aidou! I'm fine, this happens all the time. Well, every time I consume the blood tablets. I deal with it just fine." Aidou just fumes in silence as he carries the protesting Zero to his lab. Kaname was sighing in exasperation. Zero didn't 'deal with it'. He hid the symptoms until it was almost too late. Kaname, he dealt with it.

          Once they were all in Aidou's lab, and the lab was secured, Aidou turned to Zero. Zero, who had been deposited on the examination table, crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't want to be here, he still needed to talk to the Chairman. Now he was going to be delayed by at least an hour or more. Plus there was Cross-Over that he needed to attend soon, or Yuuki would get crushed, and he wasn't sure if Kaname wanted them to know that he fed Zero. Aidou fluttered around Zero as he asked questions, took readings, drew some blood for some tests, and basically gave Zero a checkup. As soon as Aidou had stopped moving, turned to Zero, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for answers too his questions. Zero was barely able to glance at Kaname before his face was shoved into someone's neck. Well, Zero says shoved because of how sudden it was, but Seiren had gently forced Zero's head to her neck, tilting her head to give him room. Zero's eyes bled red, and he only had mind enough from the suddenness of it to be gentle as he took blood from her. Zero only took three gulps before pulling away and healing her wound. The rest were amazed. At both Seiren's actions, and Zero's restraint. Zero looks at Kaname, who is somewhat surprised, but he manages to nod to Zero that, yes, he can tell the rest of them what he did for blood these past four years. Taking a deep breath Zero starts.

          "I have never been able to keep the blood tablets down. In the beginning, I could scarcely keep them down. And the few hours that they stayed down were pure torture. My stomach would burn, and I would feel like I had really bad heart burn. After vomiting, I felt better, but weak. This went on for weeks, before I stopped eating all together. I eat maybe an apple a day, if that. It went on like that for about two months, before I snapped. I kept telling her to leave me alone, that if she didn't, I'd hurt her. She wouldn't, and I ended up attacking Yuuki. Luckily, I only got a gulp or two before ripping myself off of her. After that she offered her blood. I only took one other time, because she forced me too. It was after a two-and-a-half-month period of not eating. Kaname caught us, and he was angry. Told me to stay away from his little sister. He didn't wait for either of us to explain, not that I was willing to at the time, too angry at Yuuki for forcing me, and at Kaname for interrupting, even though I felt grateful that he did, since I never wanted to drink her blood in the first place. It was revolting the first time it happened. I didn't want it to become regular. About a week later, I was not on my game, as I had barely half a gulp of blood, and just came back from hunting, with several wounds. Kaname cornered me, we fought, then he forced my head to his neck and commanded me to drink. I resisted of course. I knew that drinking from a Pure Blood was considered illegal to most and something that would put me in a spotlight. I made it about ten minutes before he purposely cut himself on his neck so I couldn't resist any more. After that he'd corner me every two weeks and try to get me to drink from him. More often than not he had to resort to underhanded means to get me to drink. The times that he couldn't find me, I was on my heats and hidden away. I didn't eat for the most part. Until Seiren found me. Fluttered around me like a mother hen before forcing me to drink. We grew close after that, and when Kaname was too late in feeding me, or I was being too stubborn to go find him and admit to my hunger, Seiren would track me down and feed me. She's kind of like an older sister to me, or an aunt. She'd make a good mom as well. I grew to trust her, and she trusted me. She'd help me with some of the missions I got sent on, and I'd help her find information that was hard to find. We kind of became best friends like that."

          Everyone was stunned. Seiren felt her heart warm and tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes. Zero felt her to be his big sister, and best friend. She felt as though he was a little brother, and a best friend as well. Kaname was stunned, at least he didn't need to worry about Zero being unable to drink from others. Even though he'd prefer it if he didn't. Aidou snapped out of his shock first, and began yelling. Not in anger, oh no, in slight fear and frustration. He didn't care that Zero had fed from Yuuki, Seiren, or Kaname. He hadn't come to them when the blood tablets didn't work, and the way he lived was practically suicide. Aidou barely restrained himself from hitting Zero for his stupidity.

          "Were you trying to die?!?! Because you were doing a pretty good job of slowly killing yourself! What were you thinking? I could have been able to make a blood tablet you could use! But you were too stubborn to ask for help!" Zero glares at Aidou, and Aidou shrinks back a bit.

          "That's exactly what I was trying to do. I hated what I became. I didn't know my life was a lie, I saw myself as a monster that wiped out my entire family and took away the remains. I was a freak because I was the only Vampire that couldn't use the blood tablets. I was an outcast in the Hunter society, and an abomination in the Vampire one. Do you know how many times I've put Bloody Rose to my temple, finger on the trigger before having to quickly put it away because someone came across me, and I didn't want them to see my death? Every time you all came across me and I was quick to draw my gun? It was because it was already out, and that was the only way to cover up the reason for it. I tried dying on missions, but if I did then more innocent people would get hurt and turned. I couldn't let that happen. Here I never had a moment to myself to work up the nerves to do it. My best option was to get one of you to take me out. I soon found out that the only one that had that ability was Kaname. I felt for sure he'd kill me when he saw me feeding from Yuuki, but he didn't. He saved me instead. I had no one to turn to because I couldn't tell Yuuki, Cross, or Yagari. I couldn't tell any of you, you hated the very sight of me. Not that I blame you, I hate the sight of me too. The only reason I'm alive right now, is because of Seiren. She gave me a friend who would understand. If my life hadn't been a lie, I would have let you turn me over to the council, with no defense, and let them kill me." No one has anything to say to that. They never knew that Zero felt that was. He always looked so blank, and if he didn't look blank, he looked angry. His smiles were halfhearted half smiles that were forced for Yuuki's benefit. Kaname felt horrible. None of them had made Zero's life any easier, but at least they prevented him from having the time to kill himself. Zero was pulled into Seiren's arms, then Kaname added his arms to the embrace, followed by Takuma, Shiki, Aidou, Kain, Rima, and finally Ruka. Ruka still didn't like Zero, but the pure pain that he showed to have been living through for the past four years made her marvel at just how strong Zero is. Emotionally, physically, mentally, and even maybe spiritually. When the hug ended, Aidou was adamant.

          "You will let my try and make a blood tablet you can use. I'll work until I get it right. You have to feed more regularly. From Kaname, Seiren, anyone willing to help feed you. Not only are you underweight, but your Submissive side is shrinking, and if you want to keep it you need to stay in a Submissive friendly environment. Meaning you have to move to the Night Class. Forget about what Yuuki would think or feel. She doesn't sound like she's been your friend for a long time. Don't let yourself be pressured into acting like a Dominant, or even a beta. By all means keep your personality, but don't over rule your Submissive side. It's the ones that allow their instincts free range that find the best mates for themselves. Which it exactly what you deserve. The best. And don't you dare argue, because it's true!" Zero blinks up at Aidou. Shock, filtering through his expression.

          "Since when do you ever give any good advice?" The tension that had built up came crumbling down at that sentence, leaving Aidou sputtering and the rest of them laughing. Zero smiled at Aidou to show him that he was joking. Aidou smiled back and ruffled his hair. An action that made Zero's Submissive happy and content, surrounded by this make shift family. He feels happy for the first time in a long time. The feeling makes him want to cry, but he'll do that later, in the privacy of his bedroom. Or White Lily's stall. Takuma had a question to ask that had been bugging him.

          "Does the Chairman know about any of this?" Zero looks sheepish.

          "Not really. I think he forgets that I am a Submissive, and I hold my secrets very close to my chest. Very few find out about them, and if they do it’s on accident. He doesn't know about me being a Pure Blood Hunter Hybrid either. I've been trying to tell him, but I can never get him alone. I was going to talk to him after breakfast, but then this all happened, and well, I've missed the Cross-Over, you all are missing class, and well... Yeah. Oh God, Yuuki's gonna kill me. I left her to fend for herself, she's gonna be crushed." Zero yelped as the back of head was smacked, lightly, by Aidou. They glare at each other.

          "What did I just tell you?" Zero pouts.

          "Forget about Yuuki's thoughts and feelings." Aidou nods sharply. "Sorry, I sort of view her as family, and I know she's probably just using me, but it's hard to turn those instincts off toward her. It might take a while."

          "Good. That means that your Submissive side isn't underdeveloped or warped. Replace her with Seiren in your mind or something. Make her untrustworthy in your mind, and your instincts will follow. Now, since you were so good and sat through all that poking and prodding, here's a lollipop for your troubles." Aidou handed Zero a cherry Dumdum, which made Zero grin. Zero unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it a few times before pulling it out of his mouth with a 'pop' and giving it little kitten licks, unaware of the stares he was getting, or the groan of sexual frustration from Kaname as he watched Zero. Kaname felt his pants tightening as Aidou smirked. Kaname, needing a distraction, herds Zero along with him and the rest of the Inner Circle to the Chairman's office.


	4. The Truth Is Surprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Short chapter is Short.

          Kaname led His friends, and Zero, to the Chairman's office. On the way Zero had finished off the Dumdum that Aidou had given him, and was just chewing on the stick. The Vampires thought it did nothing for his Submissive look, and only made him look like more of a delinquent. When they got to the Chairman's office, Zero didn't know whether to be relieved, or nervous that he was alone. The Chairman smiled cheerfully at them, and Zero had the sudden desire to run from the room and never look back. The Vampires around him could tell as he became more tense, the further into the room he came. The Chairman looked positively delighted to see Zero, in the same room as some Noble Vampires and a Pure Blood, and not once threaten to pull out his Bloody Rose. 'Maybe Kaname took it from him...'

          "ZERO! My son, give Daddy a hug!" The Chairman says as he launches himself at Zero, who daftly sidesteps and throws him into a wall. The Vampires around Zero had parted like the Red Sea when this happened. They also wondered if this happened every time Zero saw the Chairman. If so, no wonder he was so tense. They would be too. The Chairman picked himself up and returned to his chair behind his desk, and Zero and him continued on as though what just happened never did. It made the Vampires nervous. It told them that this happened so often that it was Normal for the two. They felt that this did not bode well for Zero's Submissive instincts. "Now, what can I do for my Son and the Night Class?"

          "Well, you know what happened with Shizuka, or at least the rumors?" Zero asked as he was about to sit in one of the chairs opposite the Chairman. Aidou saw an opportunity and took the only empty seat, as Kaname was already seated in the other. Zero sighed slightly and remained standing, only to be pulled into a waiting lap. Zero startles and glances behind him, before rolling his eyes at Kaname. The Pure Blood had wrapped his arms around the Hybrid and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. The Chairman is also startled by what just occurred. Zero was pulled into the lap of a Pure Blood Vampire, and all he did was roll his eyes? 'I must have entered the Twilight Zone.'

          "Yes, I know of the rumors. Are you all here to let me know what happened?" Zero and the rest nod. Now the Chairman is intrigued. What possibly could have happened, to make Vampire Hating Zero get along with these Vampires, or even comfortable enough to sit in one of their laps?

          "If I tell you what happened, you must not interrupt until I'm done. I won't tell you everything until you promise that you won't go to either the Council or the Society. You can't even tell Yagari-Sensai. Not until I  _know_  I can trust him." Zero wants for the Chairman to agree, or deny. When the Chairman agrees Zero begins to tell all that he told to the Vampires. After checking with Kaname that they were alone and the room was sound proofed. When he gets to the part that he had the Vampires swear they weren't going to tell anybody, he pauses and asks the chairman to do the same. The chairman sees no harm in this. After all, everything that Zero has said so far has been something that the Vampire Council could confirm that Pure Bloods did to those that they turned, and have confirmed in the past. So zero goes on to tell him the rest of his story, including what the Vampires had found out today. The Chairman is shocked. Zero felt like this for four years? He barely survived, as a Submissive and a Vampire. The Chairman felt like he had taken a punch in the gut. He hadn't seen any of this. Zero lived in his home, cooked and cleaned for him, and he never saw any of it happen. He did see how Yuuki had been acting, and her behavior now made sense.

          After Zero was done talking, he was emotionally drained. He had shared more of his past and feelings with more people than he has in  _years_. So when Kaname gentles him into a relaxed state that has him near floating in subspace, relaxed against the Dom and purring in response to Kaname's rumbles, the Chairman says nothing. He had forgotten that Zero was indeed a Submissive. How he managed to stay one, he didn't know. Cross was also very glad that he had quit being a Hunter a long time ago. If he hadn't, well, he'd march right up into the Society, Curse them out, maybe kill a few, threaten them, and sever all ties to them. He then might have gone and done the same to the Vampire Council. He was glad though that Zero had sorted out most of his feelings on the matter and had taken steps to ensure his safety, and the safety of others. Once Kaname was sure that Zero was in his subspace, and lost to the outside world, he spoke. "I want Zero moved to the Night Class. Zero had agreed earlier. His room will be next to mine. Aidou is working on a blood tablet that Zero can actually take and not puke half the blood in his body out afterward. For now though, he can continue feeding from me, and Seiren, and if Seiren nor I available, I'm sure any of the Vampires in this room would be willing to share their blood with him. He took some blood tablets this morning, as we didn't know if he could take them now that his Pure Blood side has been unlocked. We all watched him pale, turn green, then pale again before running to the nearest bathroom. When he was done, Aidou took him and carried him to his lab, where he gave him a checkup, and Seiren forced Zero to drink her blood. So he should be fine for now. He's stubborn though, and only took three gulps before pulling away. He has amazing self-control."

          "Yes, I agree. He should be moved to the Night Class. Thank you for letting me know, and being there when Zero needed someone. Is that everything?" Kaname smiles softly at Zero before looking at Cross.

          "No. I also want your permission to court Zero. Keep in mind though that I'll court him even if you say no. I still want your blessing though." Cross is surprised at that. However looking at Zero, who is relaxed and pliant, the most he's ever seen him, Cross knows that Kaname would be good for Zero, and Zero good for Kaname.

          "Of course you can have my blessing. He looks more relaxed right now then he has in years. That alone tells me that you would be good for him. Also know that if you hurt him in anyway... Well, let's just say I'll come out of retirement." Cross' happy go lucky aura turned dark and deadly. making all the Vampires in the room shiver, and Kaname nods rapidly. Cross' aura goes back to the cheerful happy go lucky, and everyone can believe that he used to be the best Hunter the Society ever had. "Good. I'll dismiss you all from class today and tomorrow so you can help get Zero settled in. Good luck with courting Zero. He'll be tough to court."

          "Don't I know it. I'll spoil him rotten though. Keep him happy." Everyone in the room smiled at the two as Zero snuggled closer to Kaname. They all laugh.

          "I don't think you'll have to do too much work. I think Zero's pretty happy with you right now." Takuma joked as Zero let out a quiet purr. Kaname laughed with everyone. Zero felt happy and content. He felt safe and loved. He felt like he finally belonged somewhere.

          Kaname held Zero bridal style as he stood up, the movements causing Zero to mumble and blink, still not quite back from subspace yet. Everyone thought Zero looked extremely cute all sleepy and happy like that. As they made their way back to the Moon Dorms, they somehow managed to avoid Yuuki. A blessing in itself. Zero also didn't come out of his subspace until a good half hour later. When he came to, he was still on Kaname's lap, but they were in a private lounge for Kaname and his Inner Circle only. Takuma and Kaname discussed different letters and events that the Council sent them and how to train Zero. Aidou was scribbling away at a pad of paper with a pen, assumedly working on a blood tablet that Zero can use. Shiki was contentedly holding Takuma as Rima and him talked about what photo shoot they were going to do next. Kain and Ruka were playing a game of chess. Seiren was sharpening her knives in a corner as she looked over them all. Zero felt slightly lost as he looked around, so he tried to stealthily remove himself from Kaname's lap. Kaname just tightened his hold slightly, until Zero stopped trying to get away, and everyone's attention turned to them. When Zero realized that all eyes were on him, and Kaname, he flushed before burying his face into Kaname's chest, which rumbled as Kaname laughed.

          "Decided to join us did you." Kaname teased. Zero smacked his arm lightly in retribution, before huffing out a laugh.

          "I feel better than I have in years, if ever. Are Submissives supposed to feel this way all the time? I feel like I'm going soft. I don't feel angry, I just feel... floaty? Content? I don't know." Zero's questions and responses were very telling. He was finally opening up and being more honest about his emotions.

          "That is somewhat normal. The feelings are a bit more intense for you since you haven't been treated like a Submissive for a long time, and your Submissive side is reveling in the change to soak up as much positive attention as it can. Many Submissives that get out of an abusive relationship, be it platonic or romantic, are like that at first. Once you get used to being treated more like a Submissive will the intensity dull. Instead of anyone and everyone making your Submissive side prominent, only your mate will, and it won't seem nearly as bad as it is now. You'll have to be retaught how to behave, to get rid of some bad habits that developed before you found out the truth. You'll probably think yourself overemotional, but you're really not. Your case isn't as bad as some. You've managed to stay a Sub, most would have turned out as a Beta, or a Dom. If you pay attention, you'll notice that we treat other Submissives the way we're treating you. You can readily see it in the way they treat me." Ruka explained. Zero was in awe. He didn't think that Ruka would be very helpful, but she laid to rest his fears, and reassured him that he wouldn't get any more special treatment then he already would for being a Pure Blood.

          "Thanks Ruka. I just feel so drained lately. And having so many people fuss over me is confusing and overwhelming. I'm kind of unbalanced." Zero said, feeling exactly that. confused, stressed, and unbalanced. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. He refused to allow himself though. So he smiled at her and listened to the noises around him as everyone returned to their activities. The next thing that Zero knew, he was feeling asleep to the feeling of Kaname's fingers running through his hair, petting and caressing his head.


	5. The Truth Is Reluctant

          When Zero woke up again he was back in Kaname's bed. Zero snuffled sleepily as he looked around the room. He felt so safe snuggled deep in Kaname's arms. He thought back to what Ruka had told him. His Submissive side wasn't settled yet, so feeling the way he was, so safe and protected, that wouldn't last, he knew. Zero sighed and laid his head back down on Kaname's chest. He could only blink sleepily as Kaname's hand runs through his hair. All Zero can do is purr. Kaname's chest rumbles and Zero looks up at him and blink his large lilac eyes at Kaname. Kaname smiles at how cute Zero is. He feels absolutely euphoric that Zero is in his arms, in his bed again. That Zero feels safe enough, happy enough, with him to be in this relaxed in his presence made Kaname feel hopeful for the future that he wants with Zero. Kaname also knew that not everything Ruka said was true. Yes, Zero would 'toughen' up and not be so submissive after he gets used to being treated like one. However, He'd still feel that way around what he views as family, and those he views as potential mates. Kaname also knew that Zero would be clingy and afraid to let those he views as family out of his sight. All in all, the next month or so is going to be a whirlwind of emotions and hormones. Zero is going to get more confused before he gets better.

 

          Kaname thinks about Ruka, and how he found her. She was locked up in a cellar, cold, abandoned, and starving. Her parents had given her hand in marriage to some "Pure Blood" Vampire. He was abusive and he was angry when Ruka refused to do everything he demanded of her. She fell in love with Kaname when he rescued her. It's one of the reasons he never pursued her in mateship. He knew her love was just hero worship. Now that he thought about it, she seemed to have a crush on Kain. Like Aidou has a crush on Rima. Hmm...

 

          "What are you thinking about?" Zero's sleepy but curious voice broke through Kaname's thoughts. Kaname blinks his eyes as he comes back to reality. He smiles down at Zero, tempted to make an innuendo, but decides to be serious.

 

          "I've just noticed something about my friends. Ruka loves me because I saved her, and Aidou loves me in a hero worship way. But I don't love any of them, and I feel bad that they will get heartbroken." Kaname watches Zero's reaction to what he's saying. Zero has a flash of jealousy that's quickly smothered, then he looks to be thinking hard, then he looks thoughtful. After he looks thoughtful, his eyes sparkle in uncontrolled mirth and mischievousness. A laugh bubbles out of his throat. "What is so funny?"

 

          "It's just, they are using you so they don't have to face their own feelings. I thought Kain and Aidou had some type of weird relationship going on, but if they are family, then their relationship makes sense."

 

          "They are cousins." Kaname interrupts. Zero nods and continues.

 

          "Ruka and Aidou, they come together in their hero worship of you and praise you over and over again, but their eyes are never on you.  Their eyes are always on Rima and Kain. Kain for Ruka, and Rima for Aidou. When Kain's not around and Aidou needs gentling, who does it? It would be Rima, wouldn't it? She wouldn't do that unless she's harboring some kind of romantic feelings for him. However, Aidou is scared of rejection, and won't ask Rima to go on a date or something, and Rima feels that she has no chance, what with him sprouting off with his declarations of devotion and love to you." Kaname looks thoughtful a moment.

 

          "That's true. Rima is the one who gentles him when he needs it and Kain isn't around. How did you know all of that when it is I that spend the most time with them?" Zero smiles softly at Kaname, and Kaname thinks that he always wants that smile on Zero's face.

 

          "As a Perfect, and a Vampire Hunter, it was my job to keep an eye on the Vampires when they are out and about. That and a few times I passed you all in town when either Ruka or Aidou were having a meltdown. Sometimes, it's the outsiders that notice the most about groups of people. And before you ask, as a Vampire Hunter, one has to know how to mask their presence as to not spook or let their prey know they are close. No, I didn't view you as prey, but every time I ran into you and yours, I was on my way to a mission, and I tend to always be masking my presence subconsciously." Kaname smiles, somewhat relieved by Zero's answers. Ever since he found out about his past, and what he is, Zero has been more open with Kaname and his Inner Circle. That's something Kaname can't help but be thankful for.

 

          "And what are your observations about Ruka?" Zero smiled again at Kaname, making Kaname's heart flutter.

 

          "I noticed that whenever Kain gentles Aidou, she glares in jealousy at Aidou, and will be snappish and grumpy for a few hours, or until someone gentles her. Like Aidou she's scared of rejection, but I think there's something more she's scared of. I can see it in her eyes, it's something that happened in her past and she's scared that it'll repeat itself. No matter how much she knows that Kain will do no such thing to her. Kain, like Rima, feels he has no chance, so he takes what he can get." Kaname's brows furrow. 'How does Zero know of Ruka's past?' So Kaname asks him. Zero gets this painful look on his face. "We all get nightmares, we all have times when we are too weak to hide what we are feeling inside. One day on patrol, I guess she just needed to get away, be alone. She was sitting against a tree by the lake. She must have been there a while because she was thrashing, whimpering, crying out in her sleep. I knew it must have been a nightmare. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave her there, trapped. There was no one else around. At the time, I didn't want to came to one of you, I felt it would show a weakness to you that I couldn't afford. I also knew that she would be none too happy if I woke her up, she doesn't exactly like me. So, I gentled her. I held her in my arms and whispered reassuring words. At first, she struggled, thinking I was the man in her dream. So, I started to sing a lullaby that I had all but forgotten. She must have recognized it, and associated it with something safe, because she calmed right down. I gentled her like I would Ichiru when he was sick. I ran my fingers through her hair, and I spoke softly. When she began to stir, I gently set her back against the tree, and hid in the branches of that tree. I kept whispering the lullaby as quietly as I could, to trick her mind into thinking it was all a dream, that the song was playing in her head. It worked. She looked around somewhat confused, and then she put a hand up to her heart and gave a confused sort of sad smile. After that I followed her back to the Night Class to make sure she'd be okay. After that I kept an eye on her, ya know? My Submissive instincts wouldn't have it any other way."

 

          "There was something in her past that I saved her from. It was horrible when I found her." Zero stopped Kaname by putting a finger to Kaname's lips. Kaname, startled, stops speaking.

 

          "I don't want to know. If I know, I will want to hunt down the one who did that to her. It's not your secret to tell anyways. It's hers, if she wants me to know, she'll tell me. She doesn't know if I can be trusted. However, I think I know a way to get her over her fears."

 

          "How?" Kaname asks, interested and proud of Zero. Zero blushes cutely as he hears both the curiosity and pride in Kaname's voice, which just makes Kaname chuckle.

 

          "By showing her how Kain treats outside Submissives. If she sees him treating a Submissive how they ought to be treated, it could show her how he'd treat her. It can't be Yuuki, since she's not actually a Submissive, and it can't be Aidou, since he's a Beta..." They sit in silence for a while as they both think. Zero breaks the silence once more. "It can't be any of the Day Class Subs, definitely not the Chairman. I don't know any of the Night Class Subs, who wouldn't be a threat to ask." Zero lets out a broken whine, tears beginning to prickle at the backs of his eyes.

 

          "Hey, it's okay, why don't you do it? You're new to the Night Class, you're technically still an outsider even if we've accepted you. We'll get them together, you'll see." Kaname spoke soothingly and rubbed Zero's back until he felt Zero relax in his embrace. "The only question is how are you going to get Kain to gentle you or show how he treats Submissives?"

 

          "Oh, that's easy. With how unbalanced I feel, it'd be easy to break into tears at the littlest thing, and since they know that I'm unbalanced right now it wouldn't be odd. I could also, um... Oh! I can ask him to help me with my powers! Yes, I know you'd be the best one to ask, but if I can get Ruka to see how Patient Kain is, it would help, and what better way to show that then by having him teach me? Of course, after they're together, I still want you to teach me, but for now."

 

         "That sounds like a good plan, but what about with Rima and Aidou? How will we get them together?" Zero smiled Back, and thought how naive Kaname could be sometimes. Not that Zero was any better. Only his naivety was more about sex and sexual acts.

 

          "Well, Since the only problems between Aidou and Rima is fear of rejection and feeling like she has no chance, so, we talk to Rima, let her know she has a chance with Aidou, and then we tell Aidou that he has no fear of rejection from Rima, then set them up together on a blind date, and badabing badaboom! They are now a couple. And we can focus on getting Kain and Ruka together!" Zero smiled happily as Kaname looked at him in amazement. If this is how Zero handled missions from the VHA, no wonder they held him in begrudging regard. Kaname smiled at Zero and sat them both up in bed. Kaname's hands roamed Zero's body as he steadied him, and Zero's hands gripped Kaname's shoulders. If anyone saw them right now, they'd think the embrace was very intimate. Kaname ran a hand down Zero's cheek, caressing it. Zero looked into Kaname's reddish brown eyes, his heart fluttered. Then Kaname leaned forward and kissed Zero's forehead. Zero blushed and ducked his head as Kaname chuckled at him.

 

          "Come on, let's get dressed and go set our plans in action. Maybe I'll take you somewhere later." Zero blushed furiously and refused to look at Kaname. Kaname chuckled again. "Do you need to drink?"

 

          "I'm fine. I 'm not thirsty." Zero squirmed to get out of Kaname's arms, but Kaname held him fast. "Kaname!"

 

          "Listen, I'm worried about you! You've only had three gulps of blood, after a month of not feeding, getting feed from, AND throwing up more blood!" Kaname gently held Zero's head to his neck. "Drink."

 

          "But--" Kaname nicked his neck and Zero's eyes flared red. He licked Kaname's neck and his tongue massaged the spot he was going to bite. Kaname shivered in delight. Arousal burned through him, just like every other time Zero fed from him. Finally, Zero gently sank his fangs into Kaname's neck and drank deeply. Kaname bit back a moan. When Zero was finished, he gently removed himself from Kaname's neck and licked the wound closed. Kaname sighed and held Zero lovingly. Zero buried his head in Kaname's shoulder. "Stubborn Pure Blood."

 

          "I think that's my line." Kaname said, laughing. Zero pulled back and pouted at him.

 

 

 

 

 

          When Kaname and Zero exited Kaname's bedroom, the Inner Circle was there waiting for them. Zero took in their knowing gazes and flushed prettily. Kaname sighed. Then he explained, "He has only had three gulps of blood after a month of not feeding, being fed from, AND throwing up his own blood. He needed to drink, and he refused... So, I kind of made it so he couldn't resist."

 

          Seiren sighed as she looked at Zero. Zero's blush reddened and he wouldn't look at anyone. Seiren knew that he'd break down soon and need to be gentled. She also knew what Kaname and Zero had spoken about, so she just had to help get Kain alone with Zero and Ruka. But how? Kaname gave her a knowing look. She knew he'd help her. Takuma stepped forward.

 

          "Kaname-Sama, you have a letter from my grandfather. He says it requires your immediate attention. Then there is some paperwork that Shiki and I need to help you with. It seems that Grandfather is getting... Ideas, again." Kaname nodded to him.

 

          "Very well, Seiren, take Zero to get him his breakfast. Aidou, you're working on Zero's blood tablets today, correct?" When Aidou gives him an affirmative, Kaname continues. "Take Rima with you, she may have some insight." Kaname pauses as he watches Zero and Seiren walk away. Zero keeps looking back over his shoulder in a concerned, worried way. Kaname smiles lightly. Perfect. "Kain, Ruka, go with Zero and Seiren. I have a feeling they'll need some company. Excuse us."

 

          Kain and Ruka were confused as to why them, but they obeyed and followed Zero and Seiren. Aidou, confused and embarrassed, took Rima to his lab. While Shiki and Takuma followed Kaname into his study. As Kaname sat behind his desk, Takuma and Shiki sat in front of his desk and Takuma slid the letter from his grandfather to Kaname, who sighed and opened it. So much for peacefully courting Zero. As he skims the letter, his mood worsens. The Council, probably under suggestion from Asato Ichijou, are threatening Kaname into finding a mate. They even went so far as providing a list of 'acceptable' mates. Takuma was even on the list even though he clearly already has a mate. Kaname growls as he reads through the letter again. 'Those pompous Bastards!' Kaname thinks as the wine glasses on his desk explodes. Takuma and Shiki look at him wearily. Kaname takes a deep breath to reign in his furious beast.

 

          "It seems, Takuma, that your grandfather has shortened his life and the lives of The Council greatly." Kaname hands over the letter and the list so the two in front of him can read them over. Takuma fumes while Shiki removes the letter from him before he can disintegrate it. Then he has to place the letter and list back on Kaname's desk before he destroys it. "Takuma, I assume you knew nothing of this?"

 

          "No, Kaname-Sama. I had not heard of any of this. Promise me something, please." Kaname nodded for Takuma to continue. "When the time comes, Asato Ichijou is ours. You can take care of the Council, but he is ours!"

 

          "Of course. Deal with him as you will." Kaname smirked at the two in front of him. "Just promise me something as well. When the times comes, make it painful, make him suffer."

 

          "Of course, Kaname-Sama." The two mates chorused.

 

          "Now that that's out of the way, show me this paperwork."

 

 

 

 

 

          Aidou was ecstatic to have Rima in his lab. He had so much he wanted to tell her, show her. However, he needed to get Zero's tablets done, but she could help him figure it out. She could be his assistant for the day! He blushed lightly, the whole day, alone with Rima! He doesn't know how he'll survive. Rima was ecstatic as well. She gets to watch Aidou in his element. She loved how focused, how excited he'd get when he was doing science. It made her want to pin him down and ravage him. When they got to Aidou's lab, he gave Rima a lab coat and a pair of goggles. Then he dressed himself in his own lab coat and put his goggles in his pocket. Rima followed his example. Aidou frowned as he removed the blood samples from the mini fridge he keeps in his lab. He needed something to compare the blood to. So he got a needle and syringe ready.

 

          "Rima, I need a blood sample, but my blood would be better to use, as it's closer in gender status than yours. Just clean the area on my arm where you can see the vein the best, stick the needle in the vein, and pull back on the plunger. once it's full, take the needle out of my arm and set it aside, label it ‘Aidou's blood’. I'll be able to compare Zero's blood with and without blood tablets in it to my own blood to figure out why his is different. Then I should be able to adjust the ingredients to be compatible with Zero's blood." Rima looked at Aidou in slight horror, she didn't want to draw his blood! What if she lost it and bit him? 'But, he trusts me enough for me to be the one who does it.'

 

          "Okay, Aidou, ready?" Aidou nods and shuts his eyes, tensing. He can do all of this doctor stuff and not flinch, but when it’s done to him? He ends up feeling a bit woozy. Aidou then feels a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. His body relaxes and he kind of floats a little. Then he has Rima pulling him from the abyss. "There, all done. Such a good, brave boy."

 

          "Ahem, right, thank you Rima."  Aidou flushes as Rima soothes his hair. He takes the syringe from her and preps a few slides, for both Zero's blood, and his own. Rima shrugs, smiling at how cute Aidou is.

 

          "No problem. So... Explain to me what you're doing as you do it." Aidou looks at Rima in surprise and pleasure. She wants to know what he does!

 

 

 

 

 

          Zero smiles, their plan was going perfectly. He also felt a little better having more people with him than just Seiren. Ruka and Kain were walking close together, hands brushing every now and then. Seiren and Zero shared a look. When they got to the kitchen, cooks were busy preparing breakfast, and Zero was beginning to feel overwhelmed. One of the head cooks came over to shoo the four of them out of the kitchen.

 

          "Out! Out! Let us cook, breakfast will be served shortly!" Zero began to feel the waterworks coming on and he pushed it down.

 

          "Hey! I just want to make my friends and I breakfast, I won't get in your way, and you won’t even notice I'm there! I won't even make a mess!" Zero tried to reason with the cook. He didn't get far. The cook immediately went off on him, berating Zero in French. Zero ducked his head and flinched back at every loud word that was emphasized, tears began streaming down his face, and then as the cook continued, he began whimpering. The cook still didn't notice and was drawing the attention of all the staff in the kitchen. The ones that spoke French flinched along with Zero. Finally, Kain snapped and grabbed the cook by the neck and forced him against the wall. His eyes flashed red, and he bared his fangs.

 

           "How dear you speak to a Submissive like that! He just wanted to show his friends his appreciation for excepting him and helping him keep his Submissive status while the world tries to force him into becoming a Dominant!" As Kain raves, he points to Zero's neck, where a Dark red tie that Submissives wear hangs loosely around his neck. The cook shrinks under Kain's scrutiny. Kain lets go of him. "Pathetic. You will leave one station open for Zero, or I will tell Kaname-Sama about your transgression."

 

           "Y-yes! K-Kain-Sama!" The staff quickly clear one station as Kain turns back to the three that are with him. Ruka and Seiren are trying to calm Zero, but he wasn't calming. He was on the verge of doing something very dangerous. Both Seiren and Ruka backed away from Zero as Rose Vines broke through the floor and began to lash about Zero, never touching him though. 'That must be his power.' Kain thinks to himself as he uses his own power to burn away the vines. Once the vines are burned away enough, Kain approaches Zero and sits next to him. Then he pulls Zero into his lap and begins to gentle Zero. Finally getting him to calm. Kain was worried that they'd have to call for Kaname. Thankfully, Zero's sniffles lessened until they were no more. His cries, an occasional whimper. Zero tries to pull back prematurely, feeling embarrassed for his outburst, as he'd had worse lectures in the past and never broke down once. Even though most of this break down was for Ruka, he hadn't planned it so soon. Kain just holds him closer and rubs his back some more.

 

          "You aren't ready yet. Just breathe. There you go, breathe." Kain doesn't let go until Zero relaxes. Zero has to say, he feels much better now. "There you go. You have a station to make whatever you want."

 

          "Thank you Kain-San. I don't know what happened, I shouldn't have broken down like that, I've been through worse lectures and never shed a tear before." They were all shocked. Zero continued to feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault. Ruka had felt a flash of jealousy when Kain stood up for and gentled Zero. But now she could see how protective and caring Kain is for Submissives. Her heart felt better for loving him. She came forward and helped Zero stand up, surprising everyone, including herself.

 

          "Zero, could I talk to you, while you cook?" Ruka's not sure what's come over her, but she feels the need to stay close to Zero.

 

          "Of course you can." Zero turns to Kain and Seiren, "You don't mind waiting in the dining room for us, do you?"

 

          "Of course not, Zero. We will wait for you and Ruka." Kain said as he smiled at the two. He got a smile from Zero and a blush from Ruka. Both Kain and Seiren left the kitchen. Kain to the dining room, and Seiren to tell Kaname what happened. Zero turned and smiled at Ruka before tugging her over to the station that was obviously for him.

 

         "What did you want to talk about?" Zero asked as he looked over what ingredients he had. 'Hmm... I could make French toast, bird's nest, oh! And sushi!' Ruka hesitates, then speaks her mind.

 

          "I've never liked you much. Now, I guess I like you more. You seemed so hateful before, but that was just to hide a broken heart, soul, body, whatever. Now I look at you and you remind me of me. Zero, I'm scared. What if Kain turns out to be like--"

 

          "He won't. You saw how he was just then. He had no reason to do any of that for me, yet he did. If he was anything like the man from your past, he would have completely ignored the situation, or joined in on it." Ruka looked at Zero in surprise.

 

          "How did you know about my past?" Zero looks at her guiltily.

 

          "I was patrolling when I came across you having a nightmare. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to the others, they might have saw it as a weakness, and I couldn't afford that. I couldn't leave you trapped in that nightmare either. I know what it's like, and I never had someone to wake me from mine. Throw in my Submissive nature and I couldn't leave you like that, I didn't want to. So I did what I used to do for Ichiru. I held you, and sang you a lullaby. I ran my fingers through your hair and gentled you. When you began to stir I placed you back against the tree and hid in its branches. I know you'd be mad if you found me there, so I just kept you calm by whispering the lullaby as quietly as possible. I helped you, and no one had to know." Zero said as he mixed the eggs for the French toast.

 

          "Thank you Zero. That night was bad. What you did made me feel so safe." Zero flushes as Ruka hugs him.

 

          "After that I kept an eye on you. I felt like I needed to. I needed to make sure you were okay. And as I watched, I found out that both you and Aidou have crushes." Ruka let go of Zero and looked at him.

 

          "You know about my crush on Kain?" Zero nods as he dips a slice of bread in the egg mixture.

 

          "Yes, and Aidou's crush on Rima. Kaname and I were planning on getting you all together. Aidou and Rima are easier because they don't have trust issues. Not that you do, it was just a bad experience that made you more cautious. We were actually going to use my unbalanced nature right now to help you see how Kain is with outside Submissives. I didn't think I'd have a break down so soon, or so public. I never break down like that." Zero tenses as he tells Ruka all of this, feeling like another break down coming. Ruka hugs Zero close.

 

          "Zero, you know you're unbalanced right now. Until you become balanced again, you'll a lot more sensitive to things that never affected you before, or at least, not nearly as much." Zero relaxed in Ruka's arms, feeling incredibly better.

 

          "Thanks, Ruka. I'm going to ask Kain to help me with my powers, so you can see how patient he is. For Aidou and Rima, we're gonna tell Rima that Aidou has a crush on her, and tell Aidou that Rima has a crush on him. Then we set them up on a blind date together." Zero continues as he uses a biscuit cutter to cut holes in buttered bread. Then he laid them on another skillet, different from the one that was cooking the French toast. Then he cracks an egg into each hole in the bread on the skillet.

 

          "Do you need help with anything? And thank you for helping me with Kain. Under that scowl of yours, you're rather kindhearted." Zero smiled and blushed. Ruka stepped away from him and came to stand next to him.

 

          "Okay, do you know how to make different types of Sushi for breakfast? Like, fruit Sushi. That type." Ruka nods as she grabs a knife to start chopping fruit up, apples, strawberries, cherries, apricots, peaches, kiwi, pineapple, and more. The rice needed was already cooking on the stove. They both cooked their breakfasts' in silence. Then Ruka breaks it.

 

          "Zero, you know you didn't have to make us breakfast." Zero's smile told her all she needed to know. "But you wanted too. I get it. How do you know so much about us?"

 

          "Well, as a Vampire Hunter, I have to be silent. I have to be able to sneak up on my prey. I've just been doing this so long that I, well, subconsciously I kept doing that. I still do it. But anyway, I ran into you all in town, on my way to a mission, multiple times. I saw your interactions. I saw the flashes of jealousy, the looks of longing. I wasn't sure if there was anything I could do about it, but after finding out what I now know, I can help. I just, I just wish my past was a little different, maybe I would have been friends with you sooner."

 

          "Me too, Zero. We are two souls, broken and kicked around by this world. I find a type of kinship with you because of that. You seem to always know what to say, or know what needs to be heard. I understand the mask you put up to keep yourself safe. I know that most of it is part of your personality as well, but I have to say, I like this side of you better. I think you'd make a great mom." Zero blushes at Ruka's compliment and Ruka smiles at how sweet and cute Zero could be. Zero wills his blush away, annoyed at himself and at how easily he blushes lately. Even though he knows it’s because of his unbalance. It still annoys him.

 

          "Kaname wanted to tell me how he met you, found you. I stopped him and told him that you didn't know if I was trust worthy or not, and that if you wanted me to know, you'd tell me. You don't have to tell me, I already figured most of it out. I also won't tell anyone. When I was younger, my, Ichiru's father, was hard on me. He was very controlling. He tried his hardest to get me to become a Dominant. If it weren't for my, my Father, I would be a Dominant by now. I don't think I'd make a good Dominant. I feel like that is one of the reasons that I'm not, even after my Father died. If I went against Ichiru's father, the consequences were... Severe. Sometimes it'd be no food for however many meals or days he deemed fit. Sometimes it'd be whippings, or he'd 'train' me until I collapsed from exhaustion. Then he'd force me to get up and he'd add an hour for every time I fell to the ground and didn't get up immediately. Sometimes it'd be all of those for days on end. I think the longest punishment I was given lasted a month and a half, with no meals, and the occasional whippings or extreme training. When I was turned, or awakened I guess you could say, most of the scares vanished. Except for the worst ones, those ones faded, but stayed. A reminder I guess, of what I went through, what I survived. I think that's what helped me fight the blood lust for four years. Anyways, I also told Kaname that if he told me, I'd want to hunt down whoever did that to you and make him suffer, then end him." Zero removed the bird's nests and the French toast from the burners and placed them on individual plates, one for each vampire in Kaname's Inner Circle, including a plate for Kaname, and a plate for himself. Ruka, who had finished the fruit sushi while they were talking, placed the sushi in different places on the plates to make it pretty.

 

          "Thank you for telling me Zero. I won't tell you yet. Someday, I will. I'm glad that Ichiru's father is already dead, I think I might have tried to track him down and make him suffer as well. Hey, Zero, friends, ne?" Ruka asks with a small smile. Zero's face breaks out in a large grin and his eyes shine. The sight makes Ruka want to always keep that smile on his face.

 

          "Friends!" Zero then concentrates and his vines sprout from his back, slithering out from under his shirt, to pick up some plates, leaving two plates for Ruka to carry, and two for him to carry. Ruka is impressed, as far as she knows, no one’s taught Zero how to control his powers, yet here he is using them, by sheer force of will. It makes Ruka glad that he is on their side. They both walk to the dining room, Zero's vines opening doors for them as they walk. When they get to the dining room, Seiren and Kain look in awe as Zero's vines puts the plates in their respective places. When the plates are on the long table, Zero's vines retreat into him and each nuzzle him affectionately as they retreat, the last one Zero smiles softly at and caresses before it too retreats. Zero then collapses in his chair. Freaking the three out. They immediately started buzzing around him like mother hen's. Zero bats them away. "It's fine, I just need to rest, that was the longest I've ever used them and had them under control. Yes, yes, I know I should have asked for help and all that, but remember I'm used to doing things on my own. I probably will try to do things without help for the rest of my life. Except I might be more willing to ask for it know when I absolutely positively know that I need it. Ano... Kain-San... Could you--I mean, if it's won't be a problem--Oh, never mind."

 

          "What is it you wanted to ask? You know you can ask any of us. We will try to help to the best of our ability." Kain told him as Zero had stuttered and trailed off before completely shutting down his need for help. Zero refused to look at Kain and blushed lightly as he told what he wanted to ask.

 

          "I wanted to know if youwouldhelpmetrainwithmypowers." Zero said in a rush. Seiren, Ruka, and Kain all shared a look, before raising a brow at Zero. Zero's blush deepened. "I said, I wanted to know if you would help... me... train with... my powers."

 

          "Of course, Zero. Even though Kaname would be the best to ask that question, I can teach you up to a certain point, then you'll need his help." Kain gave Zero a kind smile that had Ruka's heart fluttering. Zero smiled back at Kain, having finally willed his blush away. Of course by that time, Kaname, Takuma, Shiki, Aidou, and Rima had all arrived with the rest of the night class. The night class already knew that Zero was one of them now, and Kaname wanted to court him. It still surprised them to see the Dark Red tie around his neck though.


	6. The Truth Is Hateful

          When Kaname, Takuma, and Shiki arrive in time for breakfast, Kaname sits in his seat, waiting for everyone else to sit down as well. Zero was still standing, as he didn't know where he was supposed to be sitting. After all, he was new to the night class. He didn't know where he'd be put, regardless of his Pure Blood status. To his surprise, the table had been replaced and was twice as wide, with an empty chair to the right of Kaname. That’s the chair that Kaname pulls Zero down into. Zero sits, once again blushing. Zero hopes that Kaname and his Inner Circle like that breakfast him and Ruka prepared.

          “This looks amazing, Zero.” Kaname praised him, doing nothing for the darkening blush that was beginning to saturate Zero’s whole face and down his neck.

          “I didn’t do it alone, Ruka helped me.” Zero replied shyly, glancing up and away from Kaname. Inside though, he was damn near doing back flips in happiness. Just as Zero looked away from Kaname, the chef that made Zero break down came in to help serve the others their breakfasts. When he saw Kaname, and that Kaname had a plate of what the Submissive had made, he paled. Kaname gave him an icy stare as the chef skirted around Kaname, trying to put as much distance as he could between the two of them. When Seiren had told Kaname of what had happened, Kaname was furious. It was only the fact that Zero wouldn’t wish for him to do anything to the chef, thinking he’d deserved the harsh words spoken to him, that stilled Kaname’s wrath. Not that later, when Zero is busy and distracted, Kaname wouldn’t take care of this… low life. Yes, Kaname had many torturous methods he was going to use on the man. The first, was to not say a word to the chef and let him stew in his own fear. Then he’d call him up to his sound proof office for some… punishment. Once his Dominant side is satisfied, he’ll fire the chef. If he’s lucky enough not to die first. Kaname turned away from the terrified man as he all but sprinted back to the kitchen.

          “Waa~! Zero, you used your powers to help carry all of the plates in here? With only Ruka helping you?” Aidou gasped out, as he drank some of his dissolved blood tablets to keep from choking. Kaname perked up at that. ‘Zero can use his powers to that degree?’

          “It was impressive. He used Rose Vines to carry what he could not, and open the doors for both himself and Ruka.” Kain inserted. “The level of control displayed was astonishing. He collapsed afterward though. Scared us half to death. He did that through sheer will power.”

          “How were you able to? Was it because of the Hunter half of you?” Kaname asks, curious. Zero shakes his head. He glances around before speaking, sure that anyone outside of their little group would hear.

          “No, it wasn’t because of that. I waited so long to tell you all about Shizuka because I wanted to get my aura under control. If I had just walked up at the time, it’d be pretty obvious what I was. So, I waited until I could control my aura until it was practically nothing. Or at least just showed the Hunter side of me. Then I realized I had another problem. I couldn’t control my powers. They’d react to my emotions and what I was going to tell you all was pretty distressing. So I had to make sure that I could be in a stressing situation and not have them come out. They tend to be kind of sentient. Once I knew I could control them to that degree, I knew I could tell you all what happened. However, I still practiced using them as well. I couldn’t just lock them away and never touch them again. I think that would have been counterproductive. This morning was the longest, and the most I’ve used. I know I might have more, but I haven’t figured them out yet.” Zero shrugs like it’s no big deal. It is a big deal though. Not even a month and a half of being a Pure Blood, and Zero already has that kind of control? Just how harsh was the training he was putting himself through? ‘Based on his past, probably really harsh.’ Kaname thought to himself as the rest of his friends and Inner Circle stared at Zero, mouths gaping.

          “No more training, unless one of us is present. As we all have powers, we will know when you overdo it or need a break. Don’t argue, you know what I’m asking is fair and just what you need as a Submissive. Since Kain will be your teacher, if you disobey him, he has permission to punish you. Or if he is uncomfortable with that, he will tell me and I will punish you. Punishments won’t be like what your pseudo father gave you. These will be fair. Not meant to crush, but to reprimand. We will use our Dominant status against you, as a punishment should be done.” Kaname says, gently, but firmly. Zero nods to him, keeping his gaze down and with his posture Submissive. Kaname sighs, but puts a hand on the back of Zero’s neck, giving a slight squeeze. Zero’s entire body relaxes and practically melts. Now that Zero is more relaxed Kaname continues. “The old ways of handling Submissives, while out of date in some of the thinking, worked well. For Vampires, Submissives need a more strict or rigid punishment and reward system. Since you are Half Pure Blood, and half Hunter, I figure you need a stronger hand, since you yourself are a very strong Submissive. Especially with all that you’ve been through. You might balk at the methods right now, but afterward you’ll see how affective they are. Zero, all your past punishments that your pseudo father gave you were unfounded and cruel. They were not what a punishment should be, but torture, abuse. Whatever punishments you think we’ll give you, rest assured, they won’t make you bleed or scar. They might sting and hurt, but only for an hour or so. Maybe not even that, if it is a light punishment, a reminder. Understand?”

          “Yes… Kaname.” Zero struggled with himself to answer. He wanted to say ‘Yes Dominant’, but Kaname wasn’t his Dominant. Not yet. He didn’t know if he should have or not. It had been so long since he’s had a Dominant in charge of him. Ichiru’s father had refused to let Zero call him Dominant. He was adamant that Zero would be a Dominant. Dominants don’t call other Dominants ‘Dominant’. Unless it was in political greeting, like ‘Dominant Kuran’, or ‘Submissive Kiryuu’ for Submissives. Otherwise Doms or Subs were just a phrase, like ‘oh, you’re a Dominant’, or ‘Oh, you’re a Submissive’. Kaname knew that Zero struggled with how to answer him, and he’d speak more to him in private. For now, however, how Zero answered was acceptable. He had a horrible example growing up, despite his Dominant mother’s interference.

         “Good. Today, we will be getting you moved into the room next to mine. The Chairman agreed to move you to the night class yesterday. However, you won’t need to wear the Night Class uniform, as you will still be doing your Perfect duties. The Chairman also agreed to add another member to the Perfect Committee. He wanted to ask you who you thought might be best suited for the job.” Kaname watched as Zero nodded, a serious expression flitting across his face. It was one that everyone was used to only seeing on his face, and apparently, it was a real emotion, and not just a mask.

          “Wakaba Sayori. Yori is steadfast and she is unfazed by the Night Class. She looks at you all in curiosity, but not obsession. She knows some self-defense, and Krav Maga. Her father insisted she learn it for her own protection as he is Councilor Wakaba. She had been kidnapped once before and he wanted her to be able to protect herself if it ever happened again. She’s good. Her and I will spar together when Yuuki is out doing whatever it is that she does lately. Yori is competent. She would be able to control the Day Class, I believe, and any Night Class, students she comes across. She knows how to use her own authority from watching her family. She is also very observant. She might already know, or figured out, that the Night Class are all Vampires. In all honesty, I’d rather work with her as a Perfect than Yuuki. Yuuki never finishes her shifts, leaving them for me, and she doesn’t really move from one building roof. She only ever uses that building so that she can watch Kaname. I actually go patrol. She doesn’t go patrol unless it’s to look for me and yell at me for taking a break from patrolling when that’s all I’ve been doing until like, an actual minute before she shows up. I’ve tried to explain, but she wouldn’t listen. So, I just let her yell, and I just ignore her, and move to continue patrolling… usually that’s when you show up.”

         Kaname is surprised. He knows that Yuuki is always yelling at Zero to do his job as a Perfect, but it sounds like Zero is the only one actually doing his job. The rest of Kaname’s Inner Circle is surprised too. They vaguely remember Wakaba-san, but she wasn’t a big impression. Which they guess is what she goes for. She doesn’t dress provocatively, rather she dresses conservative, and practical. She might dress up for a ball, but it will be subtle. They all agree with Zero on his assessment of her. She’d take being a Perfect seriously. “I’ll inform the Chairman of your decision. I trust your judgement. I believe that Yuuki’s seal will break soon. She sounds like how she used to. I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better.”

        “That’s how many things go. We just have to weather the storm.” Shiki spoke from beside Takuma. Takuma looked at Shiki lovingly. His mate might not talk a lot, but he always had the just right things to say. After the heavy discussion they had, they went back to eating. Each compliment they gave Zero and Ruka made both of them smile shyly and duck their heads. Everyone thought they were adorable.

 

* * *

 

          After breakfast, and a few errands that needed taken care of, everyone headed over to Zero’s dorm room in the Sun Dorms. They were lucky that it was the weekend and most were out enjoying life, or visiting family. They didn’t run into any one on the way there. They were surprised at the tidiness of Zero’s room, with how he dressed. Messy hair, shirt untucked and unbuttoned, posture relaxed, and a fuck you attitude. Zero’s room was spotless. He had no dirty clothes on his floor, or on his desk chair, his bed was made, his book shelves were organized and neat, and his room was dust free. His bathroom was just as neat and clean. When Zero was questioned, he just shrugged and said that being organized was part of being a Hunter. Kaname was of the opinion that this had been drilled into Zero at a young age until he did it subconsciously, like he did with hiding his presence. It was a good quality, but at the price it was given was too high. Zero still had the two boxes, and suitcase, that he packed everything in when he moved partially from the Chairman’s house into his dorm. He grabbed his two go-bags from under his bed, and placed them on the bed. He left the sheets and blankets on the bed, as they came with the dorm, and are clean. Everything from his closet, dresser, and toiletries fit into his suitcase, all of his books went in one box, and his little gun safe, ammunition, and any leftover knickknacks went into the second box. Kaname was saddened and shocked at how quickly Zero was packed and ready to go. He had even grabbed things from several hidden cubby holes and false bottom drawers. Zero refused to let anyone carry his go-bags, opting to carry them himself. Shiki grabbed the box with all of Zero’s ammunition, Takuma carried the box with Zero’s books, and Rima rolled Zero’s suitcase behind her as they all exited the room that used to be Zero’s. Aidou took one look back and was sickened at how quickly it had gone from Zero’s room, and sanctuary, to just another dorm room. It was bare and lifeless. At least with Zero’s stuff it had looked somewhat lived in. Now it looked like an empty crypt. Desolate and lonely.

          As they walked to the Moon Dorms, and Zero’s new room, they heard a voice behind them. Everyone immediately tensed, Zero the most, as they turned as one. Yuuki was running from the Sun Dorms waving frantically to them as though they couldn’t see her well enough if she didn’t. Zero’s shoulders drooped, and then they squared, as if preparing for a lecture. Kaname and his friends, who were quickly becoming Zero’s friends, had to stop themselves from dragging Zero behind them and shielding him. When Yuuki reached them, she bent over with her hands on her knees, panting. Once she regained control, she straightened.

         “Kaname-Senpai, what’s going on? Why are you carrying Zero’s things away from his room? Zero? Why are you going with them? I thought you hated Vampires? Did you attack somebody? Are they forcing you into the Night Class? I knew it’d happen some day with you refusing to feed from me. You should have listened to me. Why are you making them carry your shit? They are better than you, you’re just a Level D. Why has no one told me anything? Why are you wearing Submissive ties? Everyone knows you are a Dominant. Not that you’d ever be good enough for anyone.” Yuuki scoffs before giggling ‘cutely’ at Kaname. As though she hadn’t just degraded Zero. Kaname was disgusted at his sister. This is what Zero had to deal with on a daily basis? Hell, if Kaname had to deal with her, she’d be dead already. Rima had to hold Aidou back from clawing at her face. Takuma was actually _glaring_ at Yuuki. A rarity in itself. Kain’s fire power had flames licking at his hair as he tried to calm himself. Zero had looked at her with a blank mask, a look of total indifference. Kaname couldn’t open his mouth to say anything to her, as he would have cursed her out.

         “Yuuki, they are carrying my shit because they volunteered to. I am moving to the Night Class, and no, I didn’t attack anyone. We all feel it’d be better if I was around my own species. I refuse to feed from you because your blood disgusts me, and I’d rather take blood tablets than drink your blood. They are not better than me, I am actually above, yet not above Kaname. I’m wearing Submissive ties because I have always been a Submissive, since the day I was born. I stopped wearing the ties after you almost strangled me with one when you dragged me out of bed after a long and hard mission to class. I don’t hate Vampires, how could I, when apparently, I was one my entire life. I’m sure anyone would prefer me over you anyways, so I’m not worried.” With that Zero turned on his heels and stalked toward the Moon Dorms and his new room. Kaname and all of his friends break down in giggles at the pure shock on Yuuki’s face when Zero talked back to her. Kaname outright laughed at her.

          “I believe Zero answered all of your questions. I’m actually courting Zero, so he is good enough for me, although I might not be good enough for him. If you paid any attention to anything but your little fantasies, you’d already know half of what you asked. Zero will still be a Perfect, so don’t even try to use your position to make his life hell. I will punish you myself if you do. Your hold over Zero has vanished. He once viewed you as a sister, but you pushed him away and drug him through the mud while you were at it. Since I don’t trust you, there will be another person added to the Perfect Committee. One that both Zero and I trust. Now, if that is all, we need to help Zero settle in and don’t have time for immature little girls.” The group turned their backs at a stricken Yuuki. As they walked away, she became infuriated. Her eyes blazed with madness. She was not going to let Zero get away with this. Just wait until she told the Chairman. She’d call him ‘Daddy’ and act like his cute little daughter, to manipulate him into her designs.

 

* * *

 

          Kaname and his friends caught up to Zero, and they all silently made it to Zero’s new room. The room was at least three times larger than his old one. It has plush, soft carpet, soft green and brown walls, a large soft bed, and cherry wood furniture. It had an attached bathroom that was also at least three times larger than his old one, with lavender and silver walls, with gold fixtures, a claw foot tub, a four nozzled shower, and a beautiful toilet. Zero was flabbergasted. He turned to everyone and said, “This is all for me?”

         “Yes, when you’re not staying with me in my room.” Kaname replied, everyone smiling softly at Zero. They put his stuff down and arranged themselves around his room, to give him company while he unpacked. He barely got his suitcase unzipped before he collapsed on his knees, sobs tearing themselves from his throat and chest. His ribs and chest heaved, his mouth fell open and refused to keep shut, even as he covered it with his hand. Kaname knew this would happen, and sat next to Zero, pulling the distraught Submissive into his lap, burying Zero’s face in his shirt. Zero clung to Kaname as Kaname gentled him. “shh, it’s okay. Don’t let her words bother you. Her words were empty and mean nothing. You are precious to all of us here. We will never leave your side, we are your friends, if you let us be. We sure as hell are going to spoil you rotten. Well, maybe not rotten, but enough to get you to see that you deserve nice things too. In fact, after you get settled here we are all going shopping to get you new clothes, and things to decorate your room with. It’s yours to do with what you want. If you want to hang postures, hang postures. If there are any pictures you want framed and up, I’ll get them framed and up. Anything you want changed in this room, it’ll get changed. You want anything, I will get it for you. One of us will always be with you, getting you used to life as a Vampire. Zero, you are loved and cared for.”

          Zero hiccupped as his sobs quieted. He pulled away from Kaname to look at his face. Kaname’s face was earnest. Zero looked at Takuma’s, Shiki’s, Aidou’s, Kain’s, Rima’s, Ruka’s, and Seiren’s faces were all saying the same thing. Zero was theirs. He was their friend, one of their important people. Kaname took out his handkerchief, dried Zero’s tears, and wiped the snot from his face. Once he was done he tucked the silk cloth away and arranged Zero so that he had his back to Kaname and was leaning against him. Kaname let his chest rumble as he ran his fingers through Zero’s hair. Zero’s eyes drooped as he was coaxed in to subspace. Zero’s chest rumbled in a responding purr that had everyone smiling. They hated the lot life had given Zero, and they were going to do everything in their power to make his life better, and worth living. Kaname looked at all the people he calls friends, and sees the same determined look on all of their faces.

          “Seiren, I want you to go report to Cross what has happened today. Tell him of Yuuki’s attitude, and what she said to Zero. Tell him who Zero recommends for the Perfect Committee, and anything else you find relevant that you think he should know.” Seiren nodded to her King and vanished from the room. Everyone else sat in silence as everything they witnessed sank in.


End file.
